Sunflower
by sapphireELF
Summary: Will her only love notice her? or is Haruko just waiting for nothing? Will she continue to hold to Rukawa Kaede or will she just let him go?
1. Chapter 1: Shining Star

**Chapter 1: Shining Star**

_You are a star,_

_All I could do is look at you_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I would never reach you…_

Cheers and giggles of girls filled the basketball gym while they watch the shohoku team play, the newly recruited freshmen versus the sophomores and seniors, so far the higher years are winning.

"Ahhh…. Rukawa-sama!" the girls cheered when the said player, the second year ace, made a dunk against two first years: much to the chagrin of the a certain red-head Sakuragi Hanamichi.

"Teme, kitsune! You show-off!" Sakuragi fumed from his position while Rukawa just ignored him. Haruko just smiled to herself, things never change even after a year. The Shohoku's ace player never fails to amaze with his spectacular plays on the hardcourt. She remembered when she was just like those fan girls screaming and giggling Rukawa Kaede's name whenever he's on the court. But ever since she became Ayako's apprentice, Haruko tried her hardest to erase her fangirling fantasies towards Rukawa to work better for the team. She doesn't want a small crush for the ace hinder her tasks as the assistant team manager.

"It seems that Rukawa has gained more fans this year," Ayako remarked. She was standing beside Haruko who was recording the scores. Ayako was right, Rukawa became more popular, especially among the girls, after the team's inter-high stint. There are so many spectators today and it's just the first practice!

"The girls really like him," Ayako smirked.

"Hai…" Haruko mumbled, agreeing.

"I heard many girls put love letters to his shoe locker," Ayako added. "How about you Haruko-chan, when are you planning you confess to him?"

"EHHH?!" Haruko shrieked, she felt her whole face turned red.

"H-Haruko-chan?" Sakuragi asked, with a puzzled look on his face. The two girls didn't realize that the players have stopped playing because of Haruko's sudden outburst.

"Go-Gomenazai!" Haruko bowed her head and blushed because of embarrassment. "I'm sorry for disturbing you!"

"Continue practicing, don't mind us," Ayako waved her hand in dismissal. "It's a girl thing." Ayako smiled mischieviously while patting Haruko's shoulder. "Ne, Haruko-_chan_?"

"H-Hai…." Haruko blushed madly.

"So – " Ayako eyed Haruko, smirking, when the players resumed their game.

"I don't have plans about – about confessing…." Haruko sheepishly muttered. "It's enough for me to just support him as the assistant manager. I'm happy just to be here for him." Haruko smiled at Ayako.

It was what she really feels. She knew that Rukawa would never see her more than the assistant manager of the Shohoku basketball team. He has only his eyes on basketball. He would never reciprocate her feelings; that's why she decided to be just being there for him without expecting anything from him.

"Haruko-chan!"

Haruko heard Sakuragi shouted from the court and before she or Ayako could react, Haruko felt a sudden impact that caused her to lose her balance. She felt the hard floor on her behind and her right hand receiving the weight of her body. She cringed on the pain. One of the freshmen has crushed unto her while chasing a loose ball.

"Haruko, are you alright?" Ayako asked trying to help her from the floor.

"Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi and the other players were already around her, worry visible on their faces. "You, first year, how could you do this!" He grabbed the freshman's collar, lifting him.

"I'm fine, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko uttered, trying her best not to wince due to pain on her wrist. "Don't worry, I'm really fine. Ne, Sakuragi-kun." She smiled at him brightly.

"Are you sure?" Miyagi asked.

"Mmm, hmm!" Haruko beamed at them.

"Gomen, Haruko-san," the freshman, Katsuki bowed his head.

"It's okay, Katsuki-kun, I'm fine," she assured once again, masking the pain on her wrist with yet another bright smile. She was glad; at least everyone cared for her. That thought makes her happy.

"Huh?" she gasped when Sakuragi grabbed her shoulders and stared at her intently, the playfulness in his eyes all gone. "Don't worry, ne?" She gave him her brightest smile. He just nodded.

When she had reassured everyone that she's alright, the players resumed went to resume their practice. Haruko caught a glimpse of a certain raven-haired sophomore eyeing her form a distance but he diverted his gaze immediately as if nothing happened.

The sun has set when the Shohoku basketball team was done practicing. Haruko checked if everything is in proper places, it was one of her duty as the assistant manager. She was also the one who makes sure if the gym is properly kept and locked. All of the players have come home but she knew that the ace is not done practicing yet. He was always the one who stays late for practice.

Haruko made sure to leave a spare towel and a bottle of water and energy drink for him. Leaving it neatly on the bench near his locker; she smiled, happy that she could do something for Rukawa Kaede.

"Huh? Ru-Rukawa-kun!" she gasped when she saw the said person standing by the doorway. _How come I didn't feel him arrived? _Haruko thought. _He saw me putting the drinks and the towel!_

"I- I just thought you might need those," Haruko muttered, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "Don't worry – I'll be leaving –" She paused when Rukawa held out a bundle of bandage to her. She stared at it, opened her moth to say something but no words came out. Haruko stood there confused, looking at Rukawa's stern façade and the bandage he was holding.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. "Do you want me to tie it for you?" _Maybe that was it, he Rukawa-kun wants me to do it for him. _Haruko reached for the bandage but instead Rukawa pulled her arm and made her sit on the bench.

"Rukawa-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden actions. he did not answer her, he just loosen the bundle and held Haruko's right wrist. Haruko flinched with the sudden contact, and the pain she felt. Her eyes widened when Rukawa started to tie the bandaged around her wrist. _How did he - ? _Staring at his non-reaction face, she couldn't help but be puzzled at the same time felt lightheaded. Her long time crush, doing something she didn't expect him to. Her heart fluttered with the events.

"A-Arigato, Rukawa-kun!" Haruko smiled at him brightly, brighter than the moon that shines outside. Rukawa didn't react nor say anything, he just stood up, getting the drinks and towel that Haruko put near his locker and strode out of the room.

Going home, Haruko stared at the stars which seemed brighter than the other nights. She lifted her hand like she was reaching for the stars.

_You're a star._

_I could never reach you._

_But will keep on trying to reach you_

_No matter how impossible it may be._


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Ever?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**: Will You Ever?

_There are so many things I want to say…_

_But you will never hear it even once…._

"Ohayou!" Haruko greeted her two friends, Matsui and Fuji.

She caught up with them along the corridor going to their classroom.

"Ohayou, Haruko-chan!" they chorused.

"Huh? What happened to your hand?" Fuji noticed her bandaged wrist.

"It's nothing, just a minor injury," Haruko replied, waving her hands in front of her face. A little blush adorned her cheeks, remembering a certain raven-haired guy.

"Nothing? But why are you blushing?" Matsui eyed her suspiciously. Fuji agreed with a grin.

"I – I – " Haruko tried to hide her face but failed to do so gaining more mischievous smiles from her friends. "Stop it!"

"Come on, Haruko-chan, we know something _happened_!" Matsui insisted, nudging the blushing girl.

"It's – it's – " Haruko sighed. She couldn't afford to hide anything from her two best friends. She ended up telling them what happened between her and Rukawa that evening.

"Wow…." Matsui gaped at her. "Did he really do that?"

Haruko nodded, blushing furiously.

"At least, Rukawa-kun seems to notice Haruko-chan!" Fuji giggled.

"Maybe you should confess to him," Matsui suggested.

"I can't," she muttered.

"Why not?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, why not? You wouldn't know unless you try," Matsui agreed.

"I'm the assistant manager now, I need to focus on being a good one rather than be his fan girl," she explained.

"Akagi Haruko?" a female voice called from behind them.

Haruko and her friends turned around to see who it was. To their surprise, it was a group of girls, timidly looking at Haruko.

"H-Hai?" Haruko nervously uttered. What could be these girls want from her?

"Do you need anything from her?" Matsui said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We just want to ask a favor from her," the girl, who seemed to be the less shy one, answered.

"What is it?" Haruko asked.

"I'm Shizouka, by the way, I'm a first year," the girl introduced herself. "Uhm…. Since you're the basketball team's assistant manager, we decided to ask you to give this to Rukawa-kun."

With that said, the girls showed them the letters in their hands.

"We really wanted to give these to Rukawa-kun, we all want to tell him what we feel towards him," Shozouka explained. "So please, can you help us give our letters to him?"

Haruko blinked her eyes. _These girls are Rukawa's fan girls? _All these girls wanted to tell him their feelings for him. They even have the courage to ask her help. She was totally speechless because of the events! If only she was as brave as these girls are.

"Haruko," Fuji pulled her thoughts into reality. She looked up at saw the expectant look of the girls in front of her. Who is she to turn them down, anyways? They're politely asking her help.

"Hai!" Haruko smiled at them. "I'm going to give your letters to him." Matsui and Fuji stared at her in surprise. They gave her a _are you serious-_look?

"Why did you agree to give Rukawa those letters?" Matsui asked her with a surprised tone. They were already inside their classroom that time.

"They asked me," Haruko replied with a gentle smile.

"But do you even realize that those girls are your rivals?"

Haruko shook her head. "No, they're not. I'm not their rival. I already told you, I don't have plans on telling Rukawa-kun my feelings. Besides it's just a small crush, my feelings will eventually pass."

Matsui and Fuji remained silent. They knew they couldn't argue with her anymore. Haruko has made up her mind. But deep inside Haruko, different emotions were fighting: confusion and jealousy.

"We are going to have a practice game next week against Takezono," Ayako informed announced to the team in their brief meeting before the practice that afternoon. "I want you to gather data about them."

"Yes, don't worry, I'll do my best to know about their current team," Haruko assured the team manager.

"Of course Haruko-chan is the best!" Sakuragi said happily!

"Thank you, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko's cheeks flashed red. "Do your best, too, ne?"

"Yes, of course, I'm a tensai!nayhahaha!"

"Hora, hora, let's go practice then, stop that you, idiot!" Miyagi pushed him unto the courts.

Haruko took a glimpse at a certain player who was casually doing shooting drills on his own at one corner of the court. _How am I supposed to give the letters to him? _Haruko thought. _Maybe I should give him after practice. _

After checking everything, and putting the drinks on Rukawa's locker, Haruko mustered all courage to approach him.

"Uhm… Rukawa-kun…." She mumbled, barely unaudible. He was busy shooting basketball and practicing some moves. "Do you have a minute?"

The ace player paused and turned to stare at her. That gesture made Haruko's heart in chaos. "Uh…."

"What is it?" he asked, seemingly annoyed by the fact that she interrupted him.

"Here!" Haruko held out the bundle of letters to him. She was staring directly up at him, observing his reaction, wishing that he would receive the letters.

"They're from the first year girls." Haruko felt the urge to explain when Rukawa didn't move a muscle to receive them. "Love letters."

"You should have just thrown them." Rukawa said coldly, turning to go back to practice.

"I can't do that, they asked me to give them to you."

"I don't give a damn to those kinds of things." Rukawa said.

"But – "

"I don't want to have anything to do with fan girls. They're just a nuisance." With a finality on his voice, he started to walk away.

"No, you should at least read them. They are the feelings of the people who really admire you," Haruko blocked his way. She reached for his hand and put the letters there. "You should at least show some appreciation. You don't know how much courage they muster just to let you know."

He looked at Haruko, almost glare at her. But she wouldn't budge that easily.

"Please…"

"It's none of your business," Rukawa muttered. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because I know how they feel. I know how it feels like to be taken for granted…." She whispered that it was almost inaudible. She bit her lip. _I almost told him!_

"Gomen…. I think I should go home now," Haruko immediately diverted her eyes. "Ja ne, Rukawa-kun!"

Running away, Haruko felt the cold night air brushed her cheeks. The coldness makes her think of Rukawa. How come she like someone as cold as him? How? It's just right that she decided not to tell him about her feelings.

_But there are so many things I want to tell him._

_If only I'm brave enough. _

_Will he ever hear me?_

_Will he ever know?_

_Will he even care?_

_Will he?_


	3. Chapter 3: So Near Yet So Far

**Disclaimer: I don not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: So Near Yet So Far

_You're right in front of me_

_But still you're thousand miles apart._

"SHOHOKU, FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The cheer of the crowd inside the gym was deafening. It was a surprise that so many spectators came to watched even though it was not an official game. Many has come to cheer for the home team, Shohoku High School.

The game was almost lopsided with Shohoku on the lead. The triple threat of the team was a little too much for Takezono. With captain Miyagi Ryota orchestrating the offense, Sakuragi Hanamichi on the defensive end and the Rukawa Kaede taking care of the scoring.

"Nice one, Rukawa!" Ayako shouted when the said player made another jump shot on the left wing of the court keeping Takezono at bay. His movements were watched closely by the opponents but Rukawa's strength was just too much for the Takezono's defense.

"Only three minutes left," Haruko told the team manager. They were leading by 20 points but the players seemed not contented with the huge lead. They were still pounding on Takezono's defense especially Rukawa. _He seemed angry. _Haruko noticed.

Ever since the night that she gave him the letters, Haruko tried her best to stay normal. She did her daily routine as the assistant manager and still left spare towel and drinks by his locker, and afterwards give Rukawa the keys of the gym. They never talked nor made any eye contact. _Not that he looks at me anyways. _Haruko thought bitterly.

BAM!

Haruko was brought to the present when a loud colliding sound was heard on the gym.

"Rukawa-kun!" she gasped. Rukawa was on the floor, clutching his right ankle. It seemed that he collided with one of the players of the other team while attempting a slam dunk and he landed badly on his foot. Pain was visible on his usual stoic face. The other players including Sakuragi were around him, faces all painted with worry on what might happen to their ace.

"Haruko-chan!" her reverie was pulled by Ayako's voice. She didn't realize that the manager was already on the court trying to attend on Rukawa. Running to her aide, she grabbed the first aid kit.

"Oi, kitsune, you can't be serious, right?" Sakuragi said, masking his worry by mocking the raven-haired player.

"I'll handle this," Haruko firmly told Ayako. The game needs to resume. Gently putting her hand on Rukawa's, Haruko checked his ankle. It was swollen. "You need to continue the game," she turned to Ayako. The team manager stared at her hesitantly, Haruko gave her a nodded. _I can do this. _

With the help of the other players, Rukawa slowly, excruciatingly, walked to the lockers, Haruko beside him.

"This may hurt," Haruko uttered when she was about to put ice on the swollen ankle. It was only the two of them in the locker. "Tell me to stop if it hurts so much, okay?" She said, trying her best to hide the crack on her voice. She could feel her heart beat erratically due to fear. All those time she avoided looking at his face. She's afraid to see the pain in his usual icy exterior.

Biting her lips, Haruko pressed the ice pack on Rukawa's injured ankle, her hands slightly shaking. She heard him suppressed a gasp. _Just bear with it. _She thought, telling herself more than Rukawa. She hates seeing people hurt.

"Huh?" Haruko's eyes widened and her breath hitched when she felt Rukawa's hand over hers.

"I can do it myself," he said, his voice cold and distant. She looked up at him, his face unreadable as usual.

"No, I'll do it," Haruko insisted. "It's my duty." She tried to hide the prick of pain that tugged her heart caused by his cold demeanor towards her. _Doesn't he trust her?_

* * *

"Rukawa-san needs rest for two weeks," the doctor told Haruko. After she applied first aide to Rukawa's injury, with her persistence, he agreed to check in the hospital. She already called Ayako to inform her about Rukawa's condition. Afterwards she called his guardian who happens to be Rukawa's grandparents. The doctor said that it was a torn ligament. The ankle needed to be cast. He has to stay into the hospital until they remove the cast. It was a huge disappointment to Rukawa's side. He will not be able to play basketball for at least a month.

Entering Rukawa's private room, she stared at him sleeping. He really sleeps easily. Sitting on the chair beside his bed, she waited for his guardian to arrive. Haruko couldn't help but wonder what kind of people raised Rukawa. Why is he so cold and anti-social?

She remembered the events in the locker room; Rukawa didn't want her attending to his injury. She bit her lip, trying hard to stop it from trembling. _Why is he like that? _He was right in front of her but the distance between them was miles apart. It was as if no matter how much she reaches out to him, she would never get to him. _This is not the time to think of your feelings, Akagi Haruko! _She mentally scolded herself. _I need to worry about the team and Rukawa-kun._

"You need to recover soon, the team needs you," Haruko muttered as the door opened to welcome a grey-haired woman, maybe in her 60's. She has a gentle smile on her face and eyes that resembles Rukawa Kaede except for the fact that they were sparkling.

"Konnichiwa!" Haruko stood up from her seat and bowed.

"Konnichiwa," the old woman smiled at her. "Are you Akagi-san?"

"Hai," She answered, still bowing.

"Rukawa Komiko," she offered Haruko her hand. "I'm Kaede's grandmother."

"Nice to meet you, Rukawa-san," she said accepting the extended hand.

"Call me grandma," Mrs. Rukawa uttered with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Haruko stood there frozen. She's a total opposite of the stone cold Shohoku ace.

"Well, aren't you, Kaede's girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" Haruko flushed. "No, n, no….. I – I'm – j- ju- st " she was so flustered with the old woman's remark. Her face was beet red with embarrassment.

"Hahaha, I'm just playing around, I know that you're the assistant team manager." Mrs. Rukawa laughed at her reaction. "But that was an epic reaction!haha"

* * *

_Is she really Rukawa-kun's grandmother? _Haruko pondered while on her way home. She excused herself from Mrs. Rukawa before she makes another embarrassing comment about her and the when his grandmother joked about her being his girlfriend. As nice as it may sound to her ears, Haruko knew that it will never happened. Rukawa only sees basketball. It was his only focus and inclined person while Rukawa Kaede is cold and distant.

Sigh.

"_Why am I thinking about these things, anyway? I should just think of a way to help Rukawa-kun's fast recovery,"_ Haruko thought.

Without realizing it, she has reached the pedestrian full of people and accidentally bumped unto a tall man causing her to land on the pavement.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"Are you alright, miss?" the heard the man asked her.

Haruko slowly, looked up him and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sendoh Akira!"


	4. Chapter 4: Reaching Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reaching Out

_We're thousand miles apart_

_But I'm willing to walk the distance just to reach you._

"Sendoh Akira!"

Haruko's eyes widened when she saw Ryonan High School's ace player currently offering his hand to help her up from her sudden fall.

"Ohhh…. I didn't know that I'm this popular," the tall guy chirped, his eyes glinting with amusement "So are you planning to sit there whole day?" he added, gesturing his hand towards Haruko's direction.

"Ah! Gomen!" Haruko blushed as she took Sendoh's hand. "Thank you…."

"You're welcome, besides it's my fault anyway," the spiked-haired guy gave her a bright smile. Haruko just gaped at him. She couldn't believe that she was actually face-to-face with Ryonan's ace player. _And Rukawa Kaede's archrival as the best basketball player_. She had seen him at games but never had the chance to face him like this.

"You could stop staring, you know," Sendoh's amused voice pulled her out of her reverie. Registering what he said, Haruko felt flustered and diverted her gazed from him. She didn't realized that she was staring at him for a while.

"Go- gomenasai…." She sheepishly mumbled.

"I'm just kidding, hehe" Sendoh chuckled. "Well, since you know my name, it's just right for me to ask yours, ne?"

"Ah, hai," Haruko nodded with a shy smile. "Akagi, Akagi Haruko desu…." She looked up at him and widened her smile, making Sendoh Akira stare at her in awe.

"A- ka – gi - ?" he blinked at her.

"Hai," Haruko nodded. "Akagi Takenori, the former captain of Shohoku basketball team, is my older brother."

Sendoh's jaw dropped with this information. He gaped at her as if she grew another head. Haruko always get that stare whenever they found out that she is indeed Akagi Takenori's younger sister.

"So that explains why you know me, ne?" Sendoh drawled.

"Hai!" Haruko smiled up at him.

"Ah… you really have a beautiful smile…." he remarked making Haruko's face drop in surprise with the sudden compliment.

"Eh?" she raised a brow at him.

"You have a beautiful smile. A smile that could make any guy fall for you!" Sendoh grinned at her.

"I – thank you," Haruko didn't know what to say, she was taken aback with Sendoh's sudden compliment. She felt her face reddened with embarrassment and flattery. Nobody has complimented her like that before.

"I guess I need to go, Sendoh-san," she said in almost a whisper voice.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, Haruko-chan!" he smiled in return. "If I happen to meet you again, maybe we are fated!"

"Ehhh!?" Haruko's eyes widened with what he said. _What is he talking about?_

"If I meet you again, I'll make sure to hold unto you."

* * *

The light made Rukawa Kaede's eyes snapped open in irritation. He glared at the window emitting the light that disturbed his beautiful sleep. _Nobody, nothing has the right to disturb his sleep!_ He felt a sudden numbing pain in his right foot. It made him remember what happened at the game yesterday. He was trying to attack the basket in their practice game but two players blocked his way in mid-air that made him lose his balance and fell unto his right foot. He cringed at the memory. It was awful. He was also reminded of a certain brunette girl, the assistant manager, her scared face. He could vividly remember how she tried hard not to show her fear but she failed miserably. Rukawa thinks she's such a bother and very nosy.

Adjusting to the light, his eyes roamed around the white room. He drunk in the sight of the fruits neatly placed by the bedside table but what caught his attention was lonely sunflower on the vase. Rukawa frowned. He could have given him that? _Sunflower, huh? _The thought made the corner of his mouth lifted unto a smirk.

Sitting on the bed, he noticed a small note by the vase containing the yellow flower. Rukawa reached for it.

_Rukawa-kun,_

_This is a sunflower I saw on the shop nearby. I thought of giving them you because you might not be able to see the sun for a few days. I'm hoping that this flower would at least compensate for the absence of the sun inside your room._

_Haruko =)_

After reading the note he scoffed. She just reminded him about his unfortunate situation. No basketball for few days, even weeks! What a torture!

"Good morning," he heard a voice by the door. He turned to see his grandmother holding a tray of food. Walking towards the bedside table, she noticed the note in he was holding. "You're girlfriend is so sweet…." His grandmother giggled. Rukawa almost flinched at her comment.

_Girlfriend? _He cocked an eyebrow but his facial expression stayed passive as ever. What made this old woman think that Akagi Haruko is his girlfriend? He wanted to ask but didn't for his own good. His grandmother has a knack at teasing him to death.

He heard the old Rukawa chuckled at his reaction.

"I won't mind having a granddaughter like her!" she said in a dreamy voice. "She has a beautiful smile and it's she's so cute! She even went here very early just to give you this flower. Isn't she really sweet?"

The younger Rukawa shifted on his bed and turned his back on the older, he's not putting up with his grandmother's endless dream of having a granddaughter. He buried his head under the comfortable blanket blocking all the words she was saying.

_Tch._

_Akagi Haruko?_

_My girlfriend?_

_Dream on._

The face of the assistant manager smiling up at him suddenly popped inside his mind.

_Or maybe – not._

Rukawa groaned inwardly. Why is he even think of that? Yeah, right, she went there early in the morning just to give him the sunflower but who cares?

_You care. _A small voice said inside his brain.

_K'so. _

He needs to sleep. Burying his head further under the covers, he shut his eyes erasing the face of a beautiful brunette.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Rukawa-kun!" Haruko chirped as she entered Rukawa's room. It was her vacant time, she has one hour before the basketball team's practice therefore she decided to pay Rukawa a visit. She has also brought Rukawa some notes from his classmates so that he will not be left behind in their lessons.

The raven-haired guy was sitting on his bed, remote control in his hand, flipping channels on the television. He was obviously bored to death. His eyes were all droopy and his lips a thin line. Haruko smiled inwardly, she knows that he's really devastated when he learned that he can't play basketball for a long period of time. But despite the disheveled hair, the bored droopy eyes and the pissed lips, Rukawa Kaede is still a looker. The school heartthrob is still looking handsome as ever. _Haruko baka! _She scolded herself mentally. She shouldn't be thinking of such things when the whole team is agitated because of their ace's condition.

Silently, she sat down on the chair beside his bed. He hasn't acknowledged her presence yet.

"I – I brought you notes in your class," she informed him, hoping for some reaction on his part.

"Hm," Rukawa grunted, his eyes still on the TV.

"I thought that maybe, I could tutor you on some of your lessons so that you won't be left behind while you stay here at the hospital," Haruko explained.

Rukawa switched off the TV and stared at her. His eyes boring into her very soul, it gave shivers on Haruko's spine and felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed. Hard.

"Isn't there a practice?" Rukawa asked in a monotonous tone.

"It's still one hour before practice, I can leave afterwards," Haruko offered. _Is he going to reject her?_

"Alright," Rukawa said which made Haruko gaped at him. _Did he just – agreed?_

"What? Aren't you going to tutor me?" Rukawa said, seemingly bored.

"O – Okay," she mumbled as she took all the notes out and put in front of Rukawa. She started to flip the pages, her hands trembling a little with nervousness and excitement. "Let's start with math!" it made the male groaned audibly.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Haruko laughed at his reaction.

"Tch," he tutted. But started to listen to her as explain the different algebraic expressions.

They spent the whole hour discussing one subject. Haruko tried not to laugh at the ace player while his brows furrowed whenever he doesn't understand a thing she was saying. He was trying really hard not to fall asleep while she was explaining this and that, his droopy eyes closing and opening and at occasions fighting a yawn that escapes his mouth.

"See? It's not really that difficult," Haruko smiled at him. Rukawa stared at her with bored eyes. "I'll just leave the notes to you and try to answer some equations, ne?"

"Hm," Rukawa grunted.

"By the way, I made some rice rolls," she said happily while she took out a box wrapped in a pink cloth and placed it unto his lap. "I made it for you. I know that hospital food taste awful. Ja, Rukawa-kun!"

With a smile on her face, Haruko left the room. Feeling satisfied with herself. She was so glad that Rukawa didn't pushed her away this time and outright rejected her like he always does.

_Little by little I take small steps towards you._

_If you take a step backwards,_

_Then I'll take another step until I reach you._


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Beat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews! Sorry if there are grammatical errrors. English is not my first language,hehe. I'll try my best to improve. Thank you again. Hope you enjoy reading as more than I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heart Beat

_Your eyes melt me_

_Your voice gives me shiver_

_Your touch sends my heart into chaos._

_I wonder what will your smile do me…._

"How's Rukawa's condition now?" Ayako asked her assistant during practice.

"I guess his doing fine, just a little pissed I think," Haruko replied, remembering their tutoring session earlier. Rukawa was unbelievably cool about it or maybe he was just bored.

"Yeah, for Rukawa not being able to play is a torture," Ayako commented. "ONE MORE LAP!" She shouted at the players who were taking laps around the gym.

"Do you think he can be ready in time for the official games?" Captain Miyagi asked her, joining her and Ayako.

"I'm not quite sure," Haruko tilted her head. "The doctor said he will be out for two weeks, but after that he still needs reconditioning, right?"

"Roughly, Rukawa will be out for a month," Capt. Miyagi concluded. "The official games will begin in less than two months."

"We just have to make sure he takes a full rest and behave according to the doctor's instructions or else – " Ayako said. "Knowing how stubborn that guy is!"

"Don't worry Ayako-sempai, I'll make sure he'll behave until his fully recovered," Haruko smiled at her.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Rukawa-kun!" Haruko greeted as he entered the room, the next afternoon. "Konnichiwa, Rukawa-san!" she politely bowed her head when she saw Rukawa's grandmother.

"I told you to call me grandma, right?" the older Rukawa grinned at her.

"Eh…. I – "Haruko felt flustered. She glanced at the younger Rukawa who didn't seem to care at his grandmother's comment. He was not even looking at her. "G – grandma…." She muttered, a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

"See? That's so cute!" Rukawa-san giggled. "I'll leave you two alone now. I might disturbed you're, er, meeting." Her eyes glint with mischief as she opened the door to leave.

"Ieeee!" Haruko's cheeks flashed crimson red with the remarked while Rukawa Kaede looked up at his grandmother in nonchalance.

_This is awkward. _Haruko thought when they were left alone. She was feeling so uncomfortable with all the words Mrs. Rukawa has uttered. _What would Rukawa-kun think?_

"Are you going to just stand there?" Rukawa's voice pulled her into reality, he was looking at her with bored eyes.

_Or maybe he doesn't care at all. This is Rukawa Kaede we're talking about._

"Have you done the math equations?" she asked him when she was settled on the chair and started to rummage her bag for the notes they need for the tutoring. Haruko was still trying to calm herself done after the events.

"Hm,"Rukawa mumbled.

"Good," she smiled at him. "We'll discuss other subjects today, ne?"

"Hm," he nodded, still looking bored.

"Shall we start?" Haruko said with a wide smile plastered on her face.

For the whole hour, they spent discussing about literature and Haruko knew that Rukawa was not very interested with the subject. He was almost not listening to her, it was as if he was physically there but not mentally present. He kept on dozing off and didn't ask many questions. Pity, it's one of her favorite subjects.

Sometimes, Haruko steal glances at the guy beside her, who was busy or trying to be busy reading the passage on the notebook. Whenever he looks up, she nervously look away, afraid that he might catch her staring.

"What part am I going to read again?" Rukawa asked, looking up at her with blank face. It's always a wonder for Haruko how he maintain that façade.

"Uh, here…" she pointed at a part on the notebook.

"Where?" Rukawa blinked at the page. She doesn't understand why he can't get where she is pointing at. "Sit here and show me where." He tapped the space beside him on the bed which shocked Haruko and blinked many times just to decipher his actions. _He wants me to sit there beside him?_

"Well?" Rukawa quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her reaction.

Hesitantly, Haruko moved to the space beside him on the bed and pointed at the part she has been indicating.

"Hm…" she heard him murmur and silently read while she sat there all fidgety and tense. Her heart was really in chaos, it felt like it would burst out of her ribs! Feeling Rukawa right there beside her, their arms touching. What he did next just fueled her nervous breakdown. Rukawa unconsciously _or consciously _tugged at the hem of her sleeve while he continued to read in silence. Haruko just stare at him in utter shock but seeing his uncaring face, she tried hard not to mind what he was doing.

"Are there more?" he muttered suddenly which made Haruko jumped in surprise.

And suddenly, she couldn't find her voice to answer him, she just gave him a hesitantly shake of her head. At this rate, Rukawa might notice her uneasiness. _He sure is talkative today. _Haruko thought. _So uncharacteristic of him._

"Th – that's all for today…" Haruko stuttered and she mentally kicked herself because of that.

"Hm," Rukawa nodded, letting of the hem he was tugging a while ago.

"I – I'll be back tomorrow, ne?" Haruko tried smiled to hide her tension. "Uh, I almost forgot!" she took out a lunch box from her bag and gave it to him.

"That's rice rolls with spinach and green vegetables. I read it's good for fast recovery of injured athletes."

"Don't you have other things to do?" Rukawa asked. _Now he's really out of character today._

"Uh…. Honestly, I have many things to do," Haruko uttered, diverting her gaze away from him. She was already on her feet arranging her things inside her bag.

"Then why do you always go here?" he said staring up at her and turning his attention to the sunflower on the table. Haruko noticed it, and understood what he was implying. She always visit the hospital before she goes to school to give him the sunflower and goes there in the afternoon to tutor him.

"Do I bother you?" she asked not answering his question to her. Preparing herself for his answer that might hurt her.

"Yes, you bother me…." Rukawa said coldly, his eyes and face doesn't give anything away. They were blank and uncaring.

"Go – gomen…." Haruko muttered, she tried not to shiver with the coldness of his voice. "I'm sorry. It's time for me to go now." She turned to go before her tears start to fall in front of him. She can't show him the effect his words caused her.

"But," she heard him say before she reached the door. "I didn't say that I don't like it."

Haruko turned to stare at him. Her lips parted in a gasped. He was still the same, indifferent but not cold. Her eyes sparkled and her face broke into a huge smile.

"Ja, ne, Rukawa-kun!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "YOU – YOU'RE TUTORING THE KITSUNE?!"

Haruko looked around the court a little scandalized at Sakuragi's sudden outburst. She saw several players looked their way.

"Oi, Hanamichi, will you tone down your voice a bit?" Captain Miyagi poked the red-haired self proclaimed tensai.

"But – but – " Sakuragi stared at Haruko who was blushing madly. She was late for 30 minutes that's why Ayako and Miyagi inquired why. Hence, emitting a shocked Sakuragi and smirking Ayako. "Haruko-chan…. Nani? Nani? Nani?" Sakuragi bawled like a kid, jumping up and down around Haruko.

"Take me next time!" he suddenly chirped.

"Ha?!" Haruko looked at him, incredulously.

"I want to make sure that he – Ow!" He didn't finish his sentence because Ayako hit him with her paper fan. "What the hell Ayako-chan?!" he fumed.

"Shut it! You baka!" Ayako glared at him. "You'll just disturb their study session if you go with Haruko-chan!"

"And why is that kitsune's studie _that _important? Huh? Huh?" the red head challenged.

"BAKA! Don't you dare yell at my Aya-chan!" Miyagi hit Sakuragi's head with his fist.

"Ryo-chin! What's that for?!"

"Uhm…." Haruko interrupted the conversation before it turns into a total ruckus. They are making a scene already. All the players' attention was already on them.

"It's okay if Sakuragi-kun wants to go, too," she continued, her voice a little higher than usual so that the bickering duo would hear her.

"EH? Really, Haruko-chan? Yosh!" Sakuragi fist pump on the air. He was obviously overjoyed.

"Anyways, Haruko-chan," Ayako turned to her. "We got a practice game next week against Ryonan High."

"Ryo – Ryonan?" Haruko gasped, remembering the famous ace player of the said school.

"Sendoh!" Sakuragi blurted out, eyes fuming. "I'm going to beat you!"

"It will be really tough without Rukawa," Miyagi pondered.

"Yeah, for sure," Ayako agreed, not really paying any attention to the red head who kept on saying he will be the one in charge in beating Sendoh to a pulp. But for Haruko, she could remember Sendoh Akira on a different kind of perspective. The last words he told her on that fateful day echoing inside her head.

"_If I meet you again, I'll make sure to hold unto you."_

* * *

A/N: I really want to write this chapter, I can't get it off my , sorry if Rukawa's a bit


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the support and reviews!^^

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling….

_You don't know how I steal glances when you are not looking_

_The way I try to hide my smile with your presence_

_Slowly…. I know I am falling…._

Humming happily, Haruko made her way to Rukawa's room. It was another moment where she could spend another hour with him. She was very happy to be given a chance to be with him even just for a moment. At first, she was hesitant to make a move to be closer with the ace player but when he acknowledged her efforts and said that he was not bothered by her presence, Haruko felt braver. Maybe it's her chance to get to know him better and pass through his icy walls.

She stared at the things she brought. They were gifts from his fan girls and a letter from the basketball team's captain Miyagi Ryota. After a few minutes of walking along the corridors, she has arrived at her destination: Room 203.

Haruko gently knocked and opened the door. She put her head first checking if Mrs. Rukawa was inside. The old lady was nowhere in sight, there was only Rukawa-kun sitting on his bed playing with a basketball by throwing it unto the air and catching it. Sometimes Haruko wonders why he wasn't sleeping since the ace player is known for being a sleepy head. Maybe he misses to play basketball so much; it has been more than a week since he was confined in the hospital. She could say that it's hard for him to not be able to play.

"Konnichiwa, Rukawa-kun!" Haruko greeted Rukawa Kaede with a bright cheerful smile as she stepped fully inside the room. She walked up to the bedside putting the things on the side table, noticing the withering sunflower on the vase. _I need to replace the sunflower. _She did a mental note. "So, how are you today?" she asked looking at the Rukawa who hasn't really acknowledged her presence but she got used to his cold demeanor over time.

"Fine," Rukawa answered with an uncaring voice and not even bothering to look back at her.

"I see, anyways, I brought some things," Haruko uttered with a gentle smile. "Gifts from your fans, and here, a letter from Miyagi-sempai."

The raven-haired guy, grabbed the letter from her, Haruko noticed how he never really looked at her. She shrugged the thought; it has always been like that anyways. He started to read the letter and Haruko noticed how Rukawa's grip on the paper slightly tightened. She has expected that reaction from him, knowing the contents of the captain's letter.

"Ryonan," he suddenly muttered.

"Yes," Haruko said, carefully assessing his mood. "We will be having a practice game against Ryonan this Saturday, that's two days from now." She could feel how the mood of the ace player changed from uncaring to a dangerous aura, anger? _Or frustration?_ Haruko knew how he wanted to face the Ryonan's ace player: Sendoh Akira.

Sendoh Akira. The last name she wanted to worry about. Haruko wanted to just return to knowing him as just the ace player of Ryonan High School, Rukawa's greatest rival in the hard court.

"Don't worry about it," Haruko tried to appease Rukawa Kaede. "It's just a practice game. You just need to suit up for the official games. Ne, Rukawa-kun?" The raven-haired player didn't say a word; he just clenched his fist, obviously trying to contain his frustration.

"So, can we start our lesson now?"

Haruko started to pull out the notes inside her bag and tried to shrug off the unpleasant atmosphere in the room.

"We can review math again today, ne?" she smiled but he stayed quiet, Haruko assumed it as a yes from him.

She had started discussing him the math formulas and to her astonishment, Rukawa listened to her attentively without any protest, he even let her sat down again beside him like the other day. This time Haruko thought she could be more comfortable but she could not help to feel her heart beat so fast with his close proximity. Trying to concentrate really hard on the lesson at hand, she shrugs off all the unnecessary thoughts in her mind.

"Did you get it?" Haruko asked without looking at him. It was after a while of explaining and writing on the notes, answering some sample problems. "If you didn't understand tell and I – " Haruko froze when she felt a sudden force on her right shoulder. She felt her heart took a leap she saw what caused it – Rukawa fell asleep, his head was resting on her shoulder. She blinked many times trying to control the flood of emotions flowing on her veins by seeing him so close and feeling his warmth flow to her body.

Putting her left hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat turned into chaos as if it will burst. _What's happening? Why am I like this? It's just a crush, right?_ Haruko thought and glanced at the sleeping Rukawa beside her. Memories of the very first time she saw him when they were still junior high school. The day he pushed him away when she tried to help him wipe the blood off on his face. The way he gracefully scores every basket in every game he played. The moment he wrapped the bandaged on her injured hand, and the moment he said he liked her presence. Haruko clenched her fists and blinked several times at her sudden realization.

_I've fallen for him…._

"Haruko-chan!"

The door suddenly burst open and there came a red-head guy, face filled with sweat and panting as if he has run a marathon.

"Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko was pulled back into reality upon seeing the red-haired player. Still frozen at her place beside Rukawa and to her surprise the silent guy did not move a muscle. Indicating he was still sleeping.

"Teme, KITSUNE!" Sakuragi roared when he realized the intimate position of the two people in front of him. "HOW COULD YOU!" he pointed at them! Haruko, realizing it, too, immediately get off the bed away from Rukawa, making his head fell on the cushions and fully arose from his sleep. He stared at the redhead with droopy eyes, unaware of the happening around him.

"KITSUNE!" Sakuragi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the confused Rukawa. "HOW COULD YOU – "

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered. Putting fuel into the fire.

He was about to lunge into him but Haruko stopped him. Her face turning beet red.

"Sakuragi-kun!" she tried to pacify the raging tall guy. "It – it's not what you think it is – we – we are not doing anything!"

"Why? How could you, Haruko-chan? Why?" the redhead whined in front of her, obviously not listening to the words she was saying.

"Gomen, Rukawa-kun," she remembered the silent guy sitting on his bed. "Gomen, I think we need to go. Just, just review the formulas, ne?"

With all her might, Haruko pushed the angry slashed devastated Sakuragi Hanamichi out the door.

"Please, Sakuragi-kun, calm down…." Haruko still trying to pacify the redhead and being wary of the weird stares they were getting as they walk the hospital corridors.

"That's why you left me!" he whined. She was supposed to come with Sakuragi that day but he still has a class remaining.

"Wait, you ditched your class?!" Haruko blurted.

"Eh?!" Sakuragi froze and gaped at Haruko. "Yes, but that's out of the question here! Haruko-chan!"

"I told you we were not doing anything!" she argued back but could not hide the little blush that colored her face.

"Oh, no!" Sakuragi stared at her, devastated, still not believing every word she said.

-/-/-/-

"Alright, everyone, that's it for today!" Captain Miyagi announces to the team after their grueling practice for the day. Miyagi has been very strict on the team lately because of the coming game against Ryonan High School. He is especially worried because their ace player will not be able to play. He has to think of a way to at least stop Akira Sendoh and there's still the scoring machine Fukuda Kicchou. Without Rukawa Kaede t o defend Sendoh, he needs to look at the other players to step up to the challenge. He needs Sakuragi to put his concentration on Fukuda. He remembered the letter he sent Rukawa Kaede, he told him about the incoming practice game against their rival Ryonan. _It would help motivate him to recover sooner._

Everyone has gone home except the assistant manager; Haruko was still checking the lockers and the gym. It has always been her duty but ever since Rukawa got injured she felt like something was missing. She stared at the now empty gym. She missed the screeching of his rubber shoes on the floor, the bouncing of the ball and the sound it makes every time it goes through the net. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

_I hope that it's still open at this time._

With a skip in her steps, she hurriedly checked everything and locked the deserted basketball gym. Haruko almost run outside making her way towards the hospital.

-/-/-/-

_I hope won't mind. _Haruko thought while walking the path to the hospital. She stared at the sunflower in her hand and stared up at the moonlit sky. She wanted to give Rukawa the sunflower tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow. Luckily, the shop was still open in spite of the time. She smiled inwardly; she was feeling giddy on the prospect of seeing Rukawa. Haruko is now certain about her feelings for him and accepting it was making her feel and happier.

"Rukawa-kun?" Haruko poked her head on the door, hesitant that the raven-haired ace was already sleeping. To her surprise, the bed was empty. She entered the room, looking around, worried.

_Where's he?_

_Calm down, Haruko._

_Maybe he went to the comfort room._

"Yes, that's it…." She convinced herself, slowly calming down and remembered why she was there.

Making her way to the side table, Haruko removed the withered sunflower off the vase and replaced it with the new one. The table was beautifully illuminated by the moonlight through the window.

"Huh?" she gasped when she saw a familiar figure at the basketball court below. He was trying to play with an injured foot. Haruko immediately bolted to the door and ran outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said panting, when she arrived at the court. Rukawa was standing with his crutches, all sweaty and trying to balance a ball with his free hand. He continued shooting the basketball but failed miserably.

"Rukawa-kun…." she uttered, her voice almost a whisper. She felt miserable for him. Haruko took a step towards him.

"Mind your own business," she stopped on her tracks when she heard him mutter.

"I – "

"Don't bother me!"

His tone was different. It was not the usual uncaring tone. It was cold and distant.

"Bother you?" Haruko said, trying to hide the crack on her voice. "Do I bother you, Rukawa-kun?" she took another step towards him until she was totally in front of him. "Let's go to your room."

She grabbed his arm, assisting him but he pushed her away making Haruko almost tumble on her feet.

"I told you to mind your own business!" he spat on her, the cold demeanor back in full blow. "You're nothing but a bother and nuisance!"

"Is that how you see me?" Haruko said in a quiet voice. "I thought you don't mind my presence?" she looked up at him, her tears at the edge of her eyes threatening to fall.

"Why did you have to say those words if you'll just act like this in the end? Why?"

She bit her lips as she fought the sound of cry from her lips while her tears fell freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I bother you," she whispered but loud enough for Rukawa to hear. "Goodbye…."

_I am falling….._

_Slowly…._

_Will you be there to catch me?_


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

_I finally set my heart to leave__  
__And it came to me like a harsh storm__  
__It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain_

* * *

"_That was a nice game, tousan!" a ten-year old, raven-haired with azure eyes told his father while they were walking out of a basketball gym where a match just ended. He was enthusiastically holding unto his father's hand. _

"_Would you like to be a basketball player, too, Kaede?" the father asked the young boy._

"_Hai! I will be the number one basketball player in Japan!" the boy exclaimed with a glitter in his blue eyes._

"_You should make sure of that, my son," the father with same raven locks and blue eyes chuckle at his son's ambition._

"_I promise you otousan! I will be number one!"_

Rukawa Kaede abruptly opened his eyes. _It's just a dream._ He stared at the white ceiling. It has been a while since he had _that _dream. Maybe because of what has happened last night that triggered his longing for the person he had cherished the most. Blinking hard he tried to shrug off the sudden guilt he felt of what he did last night to their assistant manager. Thinking, he tried to reason out why he did what he did to Akagi Haruko. He felt too guilty throughout the night, her crying face haunting him to his sleep.

Yesterday was _almost_ a good day for him. When he heard about the team playing against Ryonan High School without him, it was fine, disappointing but fine. He can't do anything with his broken foot, can he? But when the last person he wanted to hear from called that afternoon, after Haruko has left, it was the last straw to his pent up frustration.

"_It's you're mother,"Rukawa-san told the young male as she gave him the phone._

"_What does she want?" he spat, he doesn't want to do anything with his so-called mother who abandoned him and his father for another man. The memory of his mother telling his father that she was leaving shattered the young Kaede's heart._

"_Talk to her at least, Kaede," the old lady told him with a gentle smile. "It has been years. Just try to talk to her, ne?" But he was adamant. He can't forgive her for what she did; the wound she left was too deep to heal._

Rukawa closed his eyes again and massaged his temple. A headache came because of the memory. It made him more determine to be number one in basketball. _For his father. _He will not disappoint his father like his mother did. But the crying image of Akagi Haruko made him felt something he didn't want to feel _nor think he would feel at all. _Her tears made him lose all his defenses from the emotion he thought he has vanished a long time ago. Rukawa did not expect her to cry because of what he had said. He expected her to smile like she always does even though sometimes it was just a force one. The image of her crying made him feel guilty.

_Will she come today? _He thought while he sat up and gazed at the sunflower on the vase. She had come last night to give him the sunflower but he pushed her away.

-/-/-/-

"Haruko?" Matsui said, frowning at her friend. She has been spacing out since this morning. It made her and Fuji think that something happened to their friend. And it was by the time of the day when she's already frantic on going to the hospital to visit the injured Rukawa Kaede. But now, she's just sitting on her chair doodling on her notes and not showing any signs of going anywhere.

"Aren't you going to the hospital?"

"Huh?" Haruko looked up at her two friends, worry visible on their faces. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

Matsui and Fuji exchanged looks of worry and confusing.

"Did something happen?" Fuji asked. "You've been out of you self the whole day."

"Yep, you are not yourself today," Matsui nodded.

"Uh… yeah, maybe… don't worry I'm fine," Haruko waved her hands on her face and forced smile.

"No, you're not!" Matsui argued.

"Is it Rukawa-kun?" Fuji asked, tentatively.

"Ru-Rukawa-kun?" Haruko diverted her gaze from her two friends earning her more suspicious look from them. She can't lie to them, can she? "Hai…." Her voice faltered, remembering the night before. She stared outside the window, the sky was dark and rain has started to fall heavily. It represented her feelings so clearly.

"Nani? Tell us!" Matsui and Fuji chorused. Breathing deeply, Haruko recollected the painful words the cold-hearted ace player of the basketball team has told her.

"That was mean!" Matsui exclaimed after her story.

"Just when everything was going fine between the two of you," Fuji added.

"I'm thinking, maybe he has his reason for doing that," Haruko muttered.

"Haruko, I think you should just accept the fact that he_ is_ a cold hearted bastard!" Matsui clenched her fists in anger.

"Matsui!" Fuji eyed her.

"What? Haruko needs to wake up. She has been doing everything for him just to be pushed away like that? Our friend deserves a better man!" Matsui blabbered. "Someone who will appreciate her at least."

"I guess, Matsui's right, Haruko, maybe you should start letting go of Rukawa-kun. You can't hold on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to, right?"

Staring at her two best friends, Haruko couldn't agree more to them. They were right, perhaps letting go is the only option for her.

"You should try to look at other guys sometimes," Matsui suggested. "You're beautiful and quite a catch."

"She's right, Haruko, you have been just looking at Rukawa-kun all these years, it's about time you look at other guys. He's not the only guy around."

"Hai, I'll consider that," Haruko smiled at them. "Thank you for always being here for me!"

-/-/-/-

"Among the first years, I can say that Koizumi Keitaro can compensate with Rukawa's absence," Ayako told Miyagi and Haruko during the trio's meeting before the team's practice. Captain Miyagi called the two girls in the meeting room to discuss about the oncoming practice game against Ryonan High School. They need to talk about a game strategy for them to win even without their top player.

"I agree with Ayako-sempai, Koizumi is a good player, he also has the height and speed," Haruko added. "He can defend Fukuda so that Sakuragi-kun can defend Sendoh."

"No," Captain Miyagi said while scratching his chin. "I don't think it would be best for Koizumi to defend against a rugged player like Fukuda, we could put him against Sendoh."

"Sendoh? But Koizumi is just a rookie!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Rukawa was also a rookie when he faced Sendoh," Miyagi countered, smirking at the manageress.

"Rukawa is in a different league," Ayako muttered.

"Yeah, right but we don't have a choice," Miyagi uttered. "What do you think, Haruko-chan?"

"I guess you're right, Koizumi, may do good if not better but – " Haruko paused, thinking about Rukawa is hard for her. It reminds her of what has transpired between them.

"But?" Miyagi raised his eyebrow at her.

"But he still lacks the scoring that – that Ru, Rukawa-kun gives the team," she continued.

"You're right, Rukawa is our main scorer, Sakuragi is still struggling with his shooting," Miyagi agreed.

"Na…. Don't worry too much!" Ayako patted the captain's back. "We can get through this! Remember? We are a strong team!"

"Yeah, we are strong!" Miyagi cheered. "Yosh! Time for practice, I can already hear Hanamichi's voice." And the pumped up team captain strode to the door making his way to the gym.

"So – " Ayako eyed her apprentice who was arranging the stat sheets on the table. She sense something is up to her. "Why didn't you visit Rukawa today?"

Haruko sighed. _When will the people around her stop bothering her about him?_

"I have plenty of things at hand so I didn't visit him," she replied with a straight voice. Haruko is determined to forget about the raven-haired player. if she wants to start moving on, she should think of him as just one of the players, _an ordinary player like the other team members._

"Oh, I see…." Ayako nodded her head but still looking at the brunette, suspiciously. _Something is fishy. _The manager thought. All she could do for now is observe and see how things will go.

-/-/-/-

_Fifty-four. _Rukawa Kaede counted his 54th catch of the basketball while he tossed it in midair and catch it when the ball returns. He was beyond bored just lying on the bed day. Sleeping is one of his hobbies but he has slept enough. He occasionally walked off his bed with the aid of crutches and sometimes strolled at the garden but it makes him feel more frustrated that he can't play basketball seeing some patients play.

_She didn't come today._

Looking outside the window, he sighed. It has been raining hard outside and it reminds him of a certain brunette with an enchanting smile and comforting scent that always makes him want to stay close to her as much as possible. He then remembered how he used to make her sit beside him on the bed which was also a surprise to him knowing that he isn't really fond of having a company. He remembered the first time he smelled her scent. It was floral; it smelled like the spring when flowers bloom. Her scent lulled him to sleep every time.

_What's wrong with me? I'm becoming cheesy!_

He shook his head but when his eyes landed on the sunflower beside his bed, Rukawa Kaede could not stop himself from thinking about _her._

_I miss her._

-/-/-/-

"This is nerve-wracking!" Koizumi Keitaro groaned while they were having a practice game against each other. Captain Miyagi has been on the rookie's tail ever since they have decided to make him defend Sendoh Akira.

"Relax, you'll do well, ne?" Haruko cooed.

Thinking about it, Haruko also feels nervous not just because of the game but also because of the fact that she will have to face the said man. _Again. _Sometimes she asked herself why everything is not going really well for her. She is still on the process of forgetting about their _own _ace player, which she is failing miserably. It has been two days since Haruko decided to move on with her life and forget about her feelings for Rukawa Kaede but everything around her reminds her of him. She tried to divert her thoughts by studying harder and worker more with the players especially the team's rookies. She checks their progress every practice and collects data of other teams that they could use for future games. But whenever Haruko takes a break from all those works, her thoughts always comes back to the raven-haired guy. It was frustrating her!

And now, she has to also think about the _other _ace player: Sendoh Akira. Sure, perhaps the guy was just joking around when he said those flirty words to her when they met but what if he was not? What will she do?

"Rukawa-sempai?!"

Koizumi's voice pulled Haruko back to the present. She frowned at him but the rookie was not looking at her instead he was gaping at something by the entrance. Haruko turned around to see what _or who _he was gaping at. Her jaw drop a little at the sight. It was Rukawa Kaede. In the flesh.

Rukawa Kaede was standing by the doorway, still in crutches and slowly making his way inside with the aid of the other players all surrounding him excitedly, well except Sakuragi who was throwing profanities at him but was also obviously happy to see their ace player. and except her, who was standing frozen to her place, still not believing that he was really there. Nothing much changed into his appearance; he is still gorgeous and captivating with his raven locks and cold blue eyes.

_Stop staring Haruko! _She scolded herself upon realizing what she was doing for a few minutes and before Rukawa catch with her act. She diverted her gaze, instead focus on the papers on her hands, reading them, but the data was not really registering in her brain. She was busy calming the erratic beating of her heart that she didn't realize was already beating too fast after seeing the ace player. She tried hard to stay compose and not shatter in front of him. _Mind your own business. _She remembered the harsh words he told her that night.

In spite of the commotion that was happening around her, the cheerful welcome of the players to their sempai and teammate, Haruko Akagi turned her back to the crowd and blocked everything out of her mind. The harsh words Rukawa Kaede has told her kept repeating inside her brain.

_I know that you were never mind mine_

_But why does my heart feel so much pain?_


	8. Chapter 8: Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I have said this many times but I will not be tired of saying it "Thank you to all the reviewers and readers of my first ever fanfic!" ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chpater, neh? ;)**

**Shout out to arya, this is the scene you told me!hehehe, ;))**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet**

_I am willing to let you go_

_But why do you have to show me another hope_

_That I could still be a part of you?_

* * *

"Are you happy that the doctor allowed you to go home now?"

Rukawa Kaede heard his obaachan asked from the passenger seat of the car driven by his ojiisan. The doctor has given him the permission to check out of the hospital that afternoon He said Rukawa could take a rest at home. He was also told that the cast on his right foot will be removed on Sunday; still not enough time to suit up for the game on Saturday. Kaede sighed in frustration, thinking about the coming game against Ryonan High School tomorrow. _Damn injury._

He stared at the view outside the window and watched as other cars and people. His thoughts start to wander, specifically to the basketball team. _Maybe they are busy practicing now. _Suddenly, the face of their assistant manager appeared in his mind. Shaking his head, Rukawa tried to erase her in his mind.

_Goodbye…._

He cringed inwardly and blinked many times to evade the crying face of the brunette girl.

"I wonder why Haruko-chan didn't visit these last few days…." His reverie was broken by his obaasan. "Did something happen, Kaede?" the old woman peered at him through the rearview mirror. She tried to read his face but nothing came to give any clues of what the younger Rukawa was thinking. Her sight then landed on the silent teenager's hands, he was slightly clutching a neatly wrapped sunflower on his lap. It was same flower on the vase beside his bed on the hospital. The old woman smiled knowingly at the new found knowledge.

"Did you, two had a lover's quarrel?" She teased the young lad who was sitting stoically at the backseat. Somehow the image of him holding a sunflower was something _very _unusual. Kaede gave her a 'what-the-hell'-look but she just giggled at the teen. "It's normal for lovers to have some misunderstanding, you know."

"Jii-san, take me to school," Kaede uttered with a monotonous tone, ignoring his grandmother completely.

"School? Alright, do we have to wait for you?" his ojiisan remarked.

"No," Kaede replied.

"Are you planning to make amends with Haruko-chan?" his grandmother smirked at him but ignored her. Again.

Walking to the gym that afternoon was harder than usual, with his crutches and injured foot it took him more than thirty minutes to his destination. There were few students who stared at him and few girls who blushed at his sight. But Rukawa Kaede didn't care about them. All he wanted was to see his teammates. _When did I want to see other people? _He pondered.

After embarking the longer than usual journey to the gym, he found himself standing by the doorway. When the basketball team members learned about his _presence, _they surrounded him, happily welcoming him, asking him about _this_ and _that._

"Oi, kitsune, did you come here to watch the tensai!nyahahaha!" Sakuragi Hanamichi barked at him.

"Who would want to watch a do'ahou?" he spat back at the red head.

"Teme kitsune!" Sakurahi fumed, "you're just jealous – owww!" he was interrupted by Ayako who hit him with her paper fan.

"Shut it, baka!" Ayako said in gritted teeth.

"Welcome back, Rukawa," Captain Miyagi patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're happy to see you," the other members chorused except the red head do'ahou.

Amidst the crowd, he noticed someone was missing, a certain brunette with a beautiful smile and enchanting blue eyes. Rukawa subtly looked around while he made his way to greet Coach Anzai. He spotted her on one corner reading notes, _stat sheets, _and some rookies started to talk to her. She tied her hair in high pony tail and was wearing a loose fit shirt over a mini short.

The rookies formed a queue and they started to make some passing drills with her assistance.

"Ah, hem…." A fake cough broke his train of thoughts. He did not realize Ayako was already beside him, smiling mischievously up at him, her eyes glinting with malice. He shrugged it off as if nothing happened but in reality he felt embarrassed for staring at _the assistant manager_.

"Coach Anzai," Rukawa bowed in front of the white haired stout man, although he struggled a little because of his crutches.

"It's nice to see that you're doing well," the coach greeted back with his usual calmness. After exchanging greetings, Rukawa sat beside their coach while they watched the others practice.

Rukawa's eyes landed on Akagi Haruko who was assisting the freshmen on one corner. She was holding a timer and a clipboard. She has not acknowledged his presence. Somehow, Rukawa felt a sudden disappointment.

_I guess she's mad at me._

-/-/-/-

"Let's all take a rest, tomorrow is an important day," Captain Miyagi told the whole team. "And don't be late! We are the host school so don't slack off!"

"Yes, captain!" the group chorused and went on their own.

Meanwhile, Haruko was on her way to do her duties but Ayako stopped her.

"Nani?" Haruko's brows furrowed at her sempai.

"Accompany Rukawa to the gate and call a cab for him," Ayako told her as she pointed at the oblivious raven-haired guy who was standing with Miyagi.

"Na – Nani?!" Haruko blurted. "B – But –"

"Come on, Haruko-chan, as the assistant manager, it's one of your duties, I'll handle things here," Ayako nudged the agitated girl. She pulled her towards the stoic Rukawa.

"Ne, Rukawa, Haruko would accompany you to the gate and call a cab for you," Ayako grinned at the two sophomores. "Yosh! Let's go Ryota!"

They made the journey towards the gate in silence with Haruko walking ahead and Rukawa following behind. Haruko knew that it was hard for him to walk with his crutches and all but she was too upset with the situation. _What was Ayako thinking? She's trying her hardest to avoid him the whole practice and now she have to assist him?_

"Oi."

The sudden intrusion of his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She gasped, she didn't know what to do. Haruko continued walking, pretending she didn't hear him.

"We're here."

She stopped when she realized what he was trying to tell her. They have reached the gate and Haruko did not notice it because of the emotions swimming inside her head.

He caught up with her and stood beside her. They stood in an awkward silence while they wait for a cab.

"Ja," Haruko muttered when a cab stopped in front of them and she helped him in. to her surprise, Rukawa held onto her arm and pulled her inside, too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruko stared at him in disbelief. She was about to stood up and goes out but he closed the door and told the driver the car moved.

"What is your address?" he asked her, staring at her shocked face.

"I – Seriously?" Haruko gaped at him. Rukawa stared back at her. Haruko's heart took a leap when she saw the intensity on them; it was the first time he directly looked at her. She diverted her eyes away from his, trying hard not to blush. Softly, Haruko muttered her address to the taxi driver.

While the cab maneuvered to the streets, silence enveloped the two of them. The small space between them made the atmosphere more awkward that it was hard for her to breathe. She swallowed hard, her heart was in chaos that it hurts against her chest. Clutching her bag on her lap, the ride seemed too much for her and it felt like it was taking too long for her heart to handle. She glanced at the silent guy next to her. He was leaning by the window, watching the night engulfed the place. Haruko wondered silently if he was feeling the same tension. Tearing her eyes away from him before he catch her staring, Haruko thought it impossible for him to feel the same way she was feeling at the time. He's Rukawa Kaede after all.

"Akagi…."

She almost jumped off her seat when she heard his voice. Hesitantly, Haruko turned to looked up at him. He was regarding her with a blank stare.

"It's your house," Rukawa uttered.

"Huh?" Haruko gaped at him and realized what he had said. The cab has stopped, they were already in front of the gate of the Akagi residence.

"Hai," she mumbled, trying to hide her flustered face from his view. "Ja ne…." she whispered as she stepped out of the cab but before she could totally get off the car, she heard his voice.

"Ja…."

That made Haruko's heart took a sudden leapt. She held her chest for she felt like it was exploding. Running, she entered the gate and continued to the house without looking back at the moving hard, she closed the front door and leaned on it.

_Why do you do this to me, Rukawa-kun?_

-/-/-/-

"Ohayou gozaimasu! We are Ryonan High School basketball club!"

A resounding voice of tall students greeted as they stood by the entrance of the Shohoku High School basketball gymnasium. Haruko suddenly wanted to hide when she saw a spiked-haired player on the group.

She panicked when the Ryonan Team players started to enter the gym headed by Coach Taoka and the team captain and ace player Sendoh Akira. She tried to hide her face from the visitors while the coaches and captains exchanged greetings.

"Sendoh! I will beat you!" Sakuragi pointed at the ace player.

"Let's see, Sakuragi," Sendoh chuckled at him. "Oh?" his eyes widened in recognition when his eyes landed on the girl behind the red head.

His face lit up in a huge smile and ran towards her. "Haruko-chan!"

"Eh!?" Sakuragi and the other players jaw dropped.

_Swallow me now, floor! _Haruko looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Haruko-chan….." Sendoh flung his self on Haruko. He put his arms around her in a tight hug making all the onlookers' eyes bulge in shock.

"Oi, Sendoh, get your hands off Haruko-chan! Don't harass her!" Sakuragi pulled the ace player off her.

Haruko diverted her gaze from all of the them, she wanted to disappear in thin air.

"But Haruko-chan – "

"You know each other?" Ayako interrupted Sendoh, eyeing Ryonan's ace player and her assistant who was blushing madly.

"Yep," Sendoh nodded unthusiastically. "We're destined! Ne, Haruko-chan?"

"Oi, oi! What are you talking about?" Sakuragi fumed at the older player.

"Haruko?" Ayako turned to the blushing sophomore.

"Hai, we – we know each other… we – " Haruko stuttered.

"See – " Sendoh beamed at them and put his arms around Haruko's shoulder ignoring the fiery stare he was getting from Sakuragi. But before he could totally wrap his arms around Haruko's shoulder a hand stopped him.

"Oi," a cold distant voice said from behind him.

"Rukawa."

_Just when I thought I've forgotten you_

_You suddenly appear and reclaim your empty spot…_


	9. Chapter 9: I Hate You, I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I think this chapter is a little messy. Gomen, minna-san!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Hate You, I Love You**

_I hate you for hurting me_

_And breaking my heart_

_Over… and over…._

_Again…._

"Rukawa."

Shock was an understatement when they saw what the cold-hearted Shohoku ace did. Haruko gaped at the raven-haired player like he had grown another head. Rukawa lightly pushed Sendoh's hand away from her. Her breathe hitched when she felt his cold hand on her arm pulling her behind him, blocking her from Sendoh.

All the while ignoring the rants of Sakuragi Hanamichi, they were all focused on what might unfold between the two aces. Rukawa was glaring at the amused Sendoh.

"I see that you're one of Haruko-chan's admirers," Sendoh uttered with an amused voice. While Haruko almost choked with his remark. _Her admirer? Impossible! _While the others watched, holding their breath, waiting what will happen next.

"She's our assistant manager," Rukawa said in a cold voice. Sendoh chuckled.

"And?" he raised his eyebrows at the Shohoku ace. Haruko looked up at Rukawa, she wanted to know what will be his next words.

"No more…." Rukawa muttered, his tone unchanged while Haruko felt her heart broke for the second time. She blinked her eyes trying to suppress the emotions forming in her eyes. She heaved a sigh to calm herself down.

"Then it's none of your business," Sendoh said in a more serious note.

Haruko took Rukawa's hand off her and made her way to Sendoh. She pulled him by the arm away from the crowd.

"Wow… I didn't know she got it in her!" she heard one of the rookies said in awe while they strode away from the gaping crowd of Shohoku and Ryonan players.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Haruko-chan?" Sendoh frowned at her when they were already outside the vicinity. Haruko was looking at the ground. Her ears were still ringing with the words _no more _from Rukawa Kaede. What did she expect from him anyways? She would never be _special _in the eyes of the ice cold ace player. Taking a deep breath, she faced Sendoh Akira.

"You shouldn't have done that," uttered in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"Did you want me to pretend like I don't know you?" Sendoh stared at her. Haruko diverted her eyes away from him in embarrassment. "I can't do that. I am not _that _kind of guy." With those words, Haruko looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your teammates but I'm just too happy to see you!"

Sendoh beamed at her, holding both Haruko's shoulders to looked at her face.

"I told you if I ever see you again, I will never let you go."

"I- I, thought you were – " Haruko blushed crimson.

"I was serious!" Sendoh feigned hurt. "You didn't take me seriously that time? Ouch!"

"Go, gomen… but…." Haruko looked at the ground again. She was overwhelmed with this guy. She was not used of guys regarding her like _that._ She was used of just staring at _someone _from afar and not exactly receiving admiration.

Sendoh chuckled at her reaction and lifted her face to his.

"No problem…." He smiled at her. "I think we should get back inside before Sakuragi burn down the building." He nodded at Sakuragi's direction. He was being restrained from going to their spot by his troupe. "It's a pity Rukawa couldn't play today…." Sendoh sighed in disappointment. While Haruko's fist tightened by remembering the said player.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The game was intense with Sakuragi being more energetic as usual. He was determined to beat Ryonan. Captain Miyagi was also in his best form but Ryonan was also on the roll with Fukuda and Sendoh's offense. Koizumi who was defending Sendoh was doing a decent job but Sendoh was just formidable against a rookie like Koizumi.

"Another alley hoop dunk!" one of the Shohoku bench players exclaimed with awe when Sendoh made another alley hoop dunk against Sakuragi and Koizumi. With a smirk on his face, Sendoh stared at the two Shohoku players especially the red head. Sakuragi was beyond pissed that he was almost thrown out of the game.

Unknown to the others, another player was seething with rage on the bench. Rukawa was clutching his fist that his nails were almost digging in his palms.

_K'so._

He glared at the running Sendoh on the court. If only he could play. Rukawa didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe because he could not play but every time he sees how Sendoh steal glances at their assistant manager, he could feel anger boil within his veins. He didn't like it one bit.

He remembered how Sendoh called _her _name so casually and put his arms around her as if it was the most natural thing to do. What bothered him more was how Akagi Haruko blushed at Sendoh's blabbering. She had been avoiding him all morning and she didn't even spare him a single glance but why does she blush around his rival? He could not contain himself that's why he pulled his arms away from Haruko. For the first time in his life, Rukawa wanted the red head do'aho to punch the lights off at Sendoh's face. To make matters worse, Sendoh asked him what is Haruko to him. _She is their assistant manager, right? _But why did he had to elaborate? He suddenly felt a strange feeling when Haruko took his hands off her and pulled Sendoh.

_Have she chosen Sendoh?_

Rukawa glanced at Ayako's apprentice who was cheering for the team with all her might. _She hadn't smile in a while. _He shook his head trying to shrug off the thoughts off his head. Why was he not paying attention to the game? Why was he more interested with their assistant manager's affairs. It's none of his business.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After a twenty-minute of basketball action, Ryonan High School won over Shohoku much to the dismay of Captaim Miyagi and the still fuming Sakuragi Hanamichi.

"This is just a practice game!" Sakuragi fumed.

"I know," Sendoh chuckled. "It's always a nice game against you." He extended his hand to Captain Miyagi.

"Yeah," Miyagi accepted his hand bitterly.

"And Rukawa, it's disappointing that I couldn't play with you today," he turned to the nonchalant raven-haired player.

"Haruko-chan!" Sendoh beamed and ran towards Haruko who was busy talking with the other players and Ayako.

"Oi, Sendoh! Don't dare come near Haruko-chan again!" Sakuragi shouted and ran after him.

"Aren't you going to stop him, too?" Miyagi nudged Rukawa. He was grinning.

"Tch," Rukawa just grunted and turned to go but the team captain was persistent. He followed him.

"He seemed to really like Haruko-chan," Miyagi continued. "I can't blame him, Haruko-chan's quite a catch. What if he asked her out on a date?"

Rukawa gave Miyagi a stop-bothering-me look. Miyagi stopped talking but he was laughing secretly at the kitsune's reaction. He now knew what Ayako was talking about the other day. Rukawa Kaede's walls is slowly crumbling.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sendoh-kun? Nani?" Haruko frowned when Sendoh approached her all of a sudden while the other players were all preparing to leave. They were already outside the basketball gym. The Shohoku players with coach Anzai were all lined up to bade the Ryonan Team goodbye.

"Haruko-chan," Sendoh said in louder than usual voice so the others could hear him.

"Please go out with me!"

_Even though how many times you've hurt me_

_My heart still silently cries 'I love you'_


	10. Chapter 10: Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! ^^**

**Chapter 10: Thinking of You**

_You don't know, do you?_

_You always run in my head_

_And in a crowded place_

_It's your face I always want to see…._

"Gomen, Sendoh-kun!"

Haruko bowed her head in front of him apologizing. "I'm really sorry for being late!" she repeated but Sendoh patted her head and smiled at her. She was ten minutes late for their date at that beautiful Sunday morning. She was late because she didn't know what to wear on date. She tried different clothes and eventually ended on a wearing a knee length blue dress with an off shoulder sleeves and braided her brown hair.

"It's alright, I'm the guy so it's okay for me to wait," Sendoh smiled at her. Haruko looked at his appearance, too, Sendoh Akira _is _not bad looking at all. He was wearing a comfortable washed out jeans and black polo shirt with nice patterns on the back.

"I was actually worried that you backed out!" Sendoh added.

Haruko chuckled at his antic. "I told you I was going, didn't I?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Sendoh asked her looking around the busy area with different couples also having a good time.

"You decide," Haruko smiled up at him.

"Yosh! Let's go to the amusement park!" he exclaimed, pointing at the direction of the amusement park. His actions made Haruko laugh a little.

The pair headed to the amusement park oblivious of the five people following their tracks, one of them has a flaming red hair.

"Hurry! We might lose them!" Sakuragi hissed at his comrades. They were all wearing shades and caps to hide their identity. "I can't let that Sendoh do anything bad to my Haruko-chan!"

"Seriously, Hanamichi? Why do have to accompany you?" Takamiya whined which earned him a head but from Sakuragi.

"I told you not to say anything," Mito remarked looking at the bruised Takamiya.

"Hurry up!" Sakuragi almost yelled at them. And off they go, taking the same route as Haruko and Sendoh.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey, that's unfair!" Haruko protested when Sendoh another basket on the basketball hoops they were playing. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play this!" She said while trying her hardest to beat Sendoh on the shooting game.

"Hahaha! I didn't force you to play!" Snedoh laughed at the pouting Haruko. "You're losing! We can ride the roller coaster, yay!"

Sendoh wanted to ride the roller coaster but Haruko insisted on not riding the scary ride. So they made a bet on who would score better on the basketball hoops. Haruko was confident with her shooting skills but she forgot that she was betting with one of the best players in Japan.

"Winner!" Sendoh exclaimed in happiness while Haruko pouted and groaned at her foolishness. "Let's go to the roller coaster!"

"Can we ride later? Please…." Haruko pleaded. "Let me enjoy the other rides first and then let's go to the roller coaster."

The spoiked-haired guy stared at her pleading face which made him frown and scratch his head.

"Alright, later," he smiled at her.

"Arigato!" Haruko beamed.

They looked around the park. They entered a stool with cute key chains and hats and started to pick something for both of them. While picking, she looked at Sendoh who was busy choosing a hat on the other corner. She blinked her eyes when she did not see Sendoh but a raven-haired, pale skinned tall guy picking. She blinked again and saw Sendoh. _Why did she imagine it was Rukawa?_ Perhaps because her heart was secretly wishing he was with her instead of Sendoh Akira.

Haruko recalled what happened yesterday when Sendoh asked her to go out with him. Everybody was surprised, she was also surprised and the same time amazed by Sendoh's boldness in showing his feelings. She looked over at Rukawa that time but she didn't see any indication of emotion on his face. What was she expecting? Was she expecting him to be jealous? Haruko felt disappointed. But she remembered Matsui and Fuji's words. She needed someone better than Rukawa Kaede, maybe it's Sendoh. She felt guilty at first for it seemed like she's using Sendoh to forget Rukawa but it was the only way to divert her attention from him. Maybe if she devotes herself to another guy, her feelings for the cold –hearted kitsune would eventually fade. Hence, she agreed to give Sendoh a chance. She agreed to go out with him.

"Haruko-chan?" her train of thoughts were interrupted Sendoh's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Haruko forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sendoh stared at her intently. His intense gaze made Haruko remember the _another _guy who had stared at her with so much intensity. _Stop it, Haruko! _She scolded herself by thinking of _him _while being with a nice guy who only thinks of her.

"Yes, of course, don't worry about me, I think I'm just worried about the roller coaster thing!" Haruko waved her hands in front of her to dismiss the topic.

"It would be fun! Don't worry about it! I got you!" Sendoh assured her.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow, they sure are sweet," Mito remarked while they observed Haruko and Sendoh from afar with their binoculars.

"Nani?" Sakuragi said in a warning voice.

"Uh,,, I'm just saying what I'm seeing!" Mito explained in fear of earning a black eye from his jealous friend.

"You know what, Hanamichi," Mito uttered. "You should have told Haruko your feelings than doing something like this." Mito stared sideways at his friend. "You wouldn't know unless you try, right?"

"I already told her…." Sakuragi muttered, facial expression turning serious. His gang stared at him, surprised at his little confession.

"What happened?" Mito said carefully choosing his words.

"She said she don't see me as more than a friend, she only sees me as her closest guy buddy," Sakuragi mumbled. It was hard for him to remember the time when he finally summoned up the courage to confess his feelings for Haruko only to be _friend zoned._ He has always known that Haruko only has her eyes on the kitsune. That's why he was shocked when she agreed to go out with Sendoh.

"Than what are we still doing here?" Noma asked tentatively. "Why are still spying on those two?"

"Just do what I say! Do'aho!" Sakuragi spat at them giving them death glares.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"This one's delicious!" Haruko exclaimed while tasting a food on one of the stools.

"Hai," Sendoh agreed. "Here, try this one." He fed Haruko a piece of the cookie he was eating making the brunette blushed.

"I, I'll do it," Haruko mumbled.

All those while, Sakuragi was restrained by Mito and the others from strangling Sendoh on the spot. They held him on his place, trying to calm him down.

"Get off! Get off!" Sakuragi yelled.

"No! Don't make this hard, Hanamichi!" Mito said nervously. "We can't be caught! Remember?"

The four guys sighed in relief when Sakuragi finally calmed down but Sendoh and Haruko has strode to another place which made them ran to catch up with them. They didn't expect that spying on a date is harder than fighting a bunch of gangsters!

-/-/-/-/-/-

They spent the entire day having fun with the different rides in the amusement park. Sendoh and Haruko rode almost all the rides even the scary roller coaster. Haruko can say that Sendoh was a fun guy to be with, she didn't regret on going out with him.

"Thank you," Sendoh suddenly uttered when they were on the Ferris wheel. The view was magnificent. Seeing the whole town from above made Haruko breathless.

"For what?" Haruko frowned at him.

"For accepting my invitation," Sendoh smiled at her sincerely.

"You're welcome!" Haruko smiled back.

"You really have a beautiful smile," Sendoh remarked that made Haruko blushed furiously.

"A, arigato…."

"But I noticed that you seemed to be bothered by something," Sendoh stared at her, trying to read through her eyes.

"Gomen…." Haruko muttered, feeling guilty.

"I haven't asked you this," Sendoh continued. "Do you happen to like someone else, Haruko-chan?"

Haruko stared at him, wide eyed. She didn't know what to say. But it's right to let him know. She knew how it feels to like someone and not be like in return. Haruko nodded her head slowly in response to his question.

"Oh, is that so…." Sendoh stared at the view outside. Haruko could sense that he was also thinking of something. "Then why did you agree to go out with me?"

"I – I thought I could forget him, I thought that maybe I could learn to like you…." Haruko explained.

"But you ended up thinking of him in spite of being with me and wishing it was him in place of me," Sendoh said with a gentle smile on his face. Haruko gaped at him. _How did he - ?_

"I noticed how your eyes flicker with sadness, you tried to hide it but it showed at times when you thought I wasn't looking," Sendoh explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry….." Haruko apologized for the nth time.

"Don't worry I'm not mad just a little disappointed," he chuckled. "I'm willing to wait until you forget about him."

"Huh?" Haruko stared at him. "Hearing you say those words makes me feel guiltier than I am already was."

"Why?"

"Because I know how it feels to wait for someone, it's painful…."

"It's my choice, Haruko-chan, don't worry, if it became too painful, I will let you know and I'll stop waiting," Sendoh told her with sincerity.

"Thank you…."

-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Noma asked the other guys while they looked up the Ferris wheel that Haruko and Sendoh rode a while ago.

"It's romantic place to for a couple, and very private, what do you think they would do there?" Takamiya's eyes glittered with malice.

"Shut up!" Sakuragi flared and gave them a head but one by one.

"Sakuragi-kun?"

The gang froze when they heard a familiar voice from behind them. They didn't realize the Ferris wheel has stopped and the passengers already went down.

"Haruko-chan," Sakuragi smiled innocently and scratched his head.

"Are you taking a scroll around here, too?" Haruko smiled at them. The five sophomores nodded their head in unison, they cringed at the thought of being caught spying at their date.

"Really?" Sendoh eyed them suspiciously and saw Sakuragi throwing dagger looks at him. "What a coincidence then."

"Yeah! Coincidence, right, Hanamichi?" Mito flinched when he saw his friend's expression. He was flaring up. "Alright, we, we will just go! Let's go, Hanamichi!" Mito pulled the flared up Sakuragi away from the two especially Sendoh before a war begin.

"Bye, Sakuragi-kun! Bye, Youhei-kun!" Haruko cheerfully waved at the gang.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"I had fun! Thank you, Sendoh-kun!" Haruko smiled at him. They were already in front of their house, it was already dusk when they decided to call it a day.

"It's good to know that," Sendoh told her. "So, ja ne!"

"Ja! Sendoh-kun!" Haruko waved at him and turned to enter their house only to meet his older brother, Takenori.

"Oniisan!" she gasped, startled to see him standing by the doorway.

"Sendoh, huh?" the older Akagi remarked.

"It's just a friendly date, niisan," Haruko explained trying to pacify her overprotective older brother.

"Yeah, right," Takenori snorted. "Just don't –"

"Hai, oniisan, don't worry, ne?" Haruko smiled at her brother and continued to her room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Haruko, baka!" she scolded herself while making her way to school that evening. She was arranging her school notes when she noticed something was missing; her Math notebook! She remembered she left it at the basketball team's conference room. Math is her first class and she needed to check her assignment tonight.

"Baka, baka!" Haruko continued berating herself until she reached the school gate and nodded to the guard. He knows her as the assistant manager of the basketball team so she could enter the basketball gym without being questioned. Fortunately, she also has the keys.

"Huh?" she gasped when she saw the lights in the gym were on and she heard screeching of shoes and bouncing of a ball. She tilted her head thinking who might be practicing at Sunday night. Curiously, she peeped through the half opened door.

Whoosh!

The ball gracefully went in the basket and Haruko was met by steel cold blue eyes she never expected to see at the time. Her heart took a leap and she held her breath while Rukawa stared at her with his cold emotionless eyes. What was more surprising was, he was no longer in crutches, he was standing in all his glory like he was never injured.

Haruko blinked her eyes many times, trying to decipher the events in front of her. Rukawa Kaede continued with his shooting. He gracefully maneuvered throughout the court as if he has an opponent.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_What is she doing here?_

Rukawa gritted his teeth preteding he was unaffected by her sudden appearance in the middle of his practice. He was trying hard not to think of her and the frustrating thought that she was having a good time with Sendoh somewhere in Kanagawa. And then she suddenly showed up in middle of it all.

His cast was removed this morning, he was glad to move freely again and be able to play again. But he remembered the events yesterday when Sendoh asked _her _to go out with him. Rukawa convinced himself it was none of his _damn _business but he couldn't help but be mad hence, he did the best way to forget everything: play basketball. He missed playing. He missed the feel sound of the ball. He missed everything. _He missed her._

_What am I thinking? _He shook his head to clear his mind. Why wrong with me?

_Why is she here? Was she supposed to be with Sendoh?_

_And why is she just standing there?_

Rukawa feeling frustrated threw the ball a little harder than expected making him miss the basket.

_Damn._

He picked up at the ball and clutched it hard. Rukawa turned to look at her who was still motionless by the door. At the time his eyes met hers, he regretted staring at her. He was mesmerized by her blue eyes that were the color of summer sky.

-/-/-/-/-/-

He was staring at her! Haruko could feel her heart beat in faster than ever that her chest hurts, making her breathless. Rukawa was the only person who could make her feel that way. For a while, they stood there just staring at each other in silence.

The silence was broken by the thunder that roared from outside accompanied by a deluge of rain.

"Rain!" Haruko gasped, remembering she did not bring an umbrella and why she was there in the first place. _Haruko, baka!_ She scolded herself again as she headed to the conference room. she saw her notebook by the drawers, her heart still beating fast, her hands trembling.

_This is what you do to me, Rukawa Kaede!_

Ignoring the gnawing feeling of him that he was still staring at her, she started to go without acknowledging him. He used to do it to her so she will give him the dose of his own medicine. But she paused by the lobby. The rain was angrily falling on the ground. There was no way she could get out of there without being soaked. Standing there for a good five minutes, she felt the coldness of the night thinking of returning to the warmth of the gym but didn't want to be in the presence of Rukawa Kaede. Her pride prevailed and she chose to just wait by the lobby until the rain subsides even though she was already feeling cold.

"Huh!?" she gasped when she felt a warm jacket around her shoulders. She turned around and met by Rukawa Kaede's eyes.

"It's cold out here," he stated. "Wait inside." And he strode away from her reentering the gym. Haruko stood at her spot still not believing what Rukawa has done.

_You don't know, do you?_

_I always call out your name…._

_You're the only one for me_

_But I couldn't find the words to tell you…._


	11. Chapter 11: Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Running Away**

_If only I could_

_I would stay with you…._

As the rain hammered hard on the roof, Haruko made her way back inside the basketball gym. With Rukawa Kaede's jacket draped over her shoulders, her heart and mind was in a total turmoil.

_Why does he keep on doing things I never expect him to do?_

She kept on asking herself, feeling frustrated and confused. He was the one who always makes her feel that she's nothing but a mere _teammate_. But why does he always show these sides of him? It's like when a wound was starting to heal but suddenly it started to bleed again.

Setting foot inside the gym, Haruko spotted Rukawa packing his things on one corner. With determined footsteps in spite of her confused and frustrated mind she approached the raven-haired, pale skinned, tall with piercing azure eyes that was Rukawa Kaede.

"Stop this! Stop messing with me!" Haruko cried, her voice was clear enough for Rukawa to hear her on top of the noise the rain was making outside.

Rukawa looked up at her. Her blue eyes were a mirror of frustration and anger. He didn't expect her to snap at him like this. _Not in a million years. _He was caught off guard but he was well aware that it didn't show on his face. He remained stoic while he stared at her. He can't understand why she was acting like this.

"Don't make it harder than it already is…. Please…." Haruko said, her voice now pleading and tears were already falling freely from her eyes. Rukawa flinched when he saw those tears. He wanted to close the distance between them and wipe those tears but his self ego prevailed. _Again. _His brows furrowed instead. It was getting harder for him to contain his emotions especially that Haruko was crying her heart out in front of him.

"You asked me to stay away from you…." Haruko continued; her voice cracking. Rukawa could feel the pain in it which made him take a step towards her. So this was all about what happened at the hospital park. He opened his mouth to speak. To tell her he's sorry for saying those harsh words to her. That he regretted telling her those words. But he froze when she spoke again.

"Stop…. Please…. Stop…. You're making it harder…. by doing these gentle things to me…" She sobbed. "You're making me expect more from you…. If you want me to stay away from you… Please stop making me feel this way!" Haruko harshly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She removed the jacket over her shoulders and handed it to him.

He was too stunned to react. He felt like everything was in haze that for the first time Rukawa Kaede felt something prick in his heart as she ran away from his sight and into the heavy rain outside. He watched Haruko ran away for _the second time._

He clutched his jacket tightly that it almost tore. He wanted so much to run after her but there were many what if's in his mind.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"_Is kaa-san leaving us?" young Kaede asked his father after he was awakened by the loud commotion made by his parents arguing. He saw his father pleading for his mother to not go. He watched as his mother went ran away outside in dead of night under the heavy rain._

"_No, Kaede," the older Rukawa assured him but the young Kaede knew better. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back." Kaede was left alone by the doorway when his father ran after his distraught mother._

_Kaede sat down by the doorway. His knees pulled up to protect him from the coldness of the empty house, arms wrapped around them, patiently waiting. He stayed on that position listening outside for any sign of his parents' return. The sun started to crept through the windows but there was still no sign of his parents even his father._

_Later that day, his grandparents went to the house and broke the most dreaded news he would hear._

"_You're father will never return…."_

"_He died in the car accident while chasing your mother…."_

_Kaede cried every day until there were no tears to cry. _

_Why was every person he cherished and loved left him?_

_Unfair._

_It was unfair._

_The only thing that kept him going was basketball._

_Every day he practiced._

_He put a wall around him to keep people out. Afraid that if he let them in, they will just leave him like his parents._

Rukawa opened his eyes abruptly. He fell asleep again at the school rooftop. He gazed at the clear blue sky and remembered his dream. _No it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare._ The event of his life he doesn't want to remember. Suddenly, another memory entered his mind, the memory of Akagi Haruko running away from him. Every single word she uttered that night has bothered him. They were daggers that pierced through his heart. And slowly crumbled his defenses.

_Stop._

Haruko's voice rung through his head as if she was right beside him.

He blinked his eyes several times to erase his thoughts of her. Rukawa started to get up, it's time for basketball practice. He was excited to participate in their team practice after being sidelined for weeks. But his face give away anything, he's Rukawa Kaede after all, the human block of ice.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, how was your date with Sendoh?"

Rukawa stopped in his tracks when he heard their team manager's voice inside meeting room. She was no doubt talking to the assistant manager and the girl who has been giving him extreme headache for the past days. It was not his hobby to listen to other people's conversation but his curiosity has prevailed over his rationality. _He wanted to know._

"It was amazing…." He heard Haruko replied with a timid voice. Rukawa could picture her blushing. It made him furious for no apparent reason. He was not used of other guys making Haruko blush.

Before he could hear another reply from Haruko, he scampered away from the meeting room's door and proceeded to the court. It was still empty. He started to warm up by dribbling. He needed to focus on his game if wants to be the number one. He can't let a girl lose his focus on his main goal.

After few minutes, the two girls came out of the meeting room. Ayako was giddy and it seemed that she was teasing the younger female. Haruko was blushing madly.

"Wow!" Ayako gasped when she spotted him. "You're back Rukawa!" he stopped dribbling and acknowledged the team manager but her assistant was blatantly not looking at him. She busied herself with the sheets of paper on her hands, looking anywhere except him. Somehow he felt a prick of pain inside him. He misses the cheerful Akagi Haruko.

_She really is avoiding me._

Rukawa swerved to the left with the ball in his hands. He maneuvered against the rookie Koizumi while they were having a practice drill. The guys were all excited to see him up and running again especially captain Miyagi. He was relieved to know that his best player will be able to play on the official games due next month.

_Look at me. Even just once._

He dribbled to the right and escaped the tight defense of his defender. He has only one goal: to score. He looked at the basket. There were other players waiting for him to attack but the red head was the only one he noticed.

"Bring it on, teme kitsune!" he challenged.

_I will make you look at me._

With one swift move, Rukawa Kaede took flight with the ball in his hand. Sakuragi jumped with in front of him, ready to block his shot but he was too stubborn to be defeated. He put the ball to his other hand. Without blinking, he slammed the ball on the basket, ignoring the rants of the red head do'aho, the awestruck rookies and the screaming of fangirls. He didn't care about them. He only cared about one person at the time and the only person in the gym who refused to look at him.

_I will make you look at me again._

He landed smoothly on the floor and simply stared at her direction.

_When you ran away_

_Without knowing_

_My heart ran away with you…._

* * *

** A/N: **So there it is! It's a little angsty, this time I made it entirely into Rukawa's point of view! Anyways, thank you for the continued support and reviews! Arigato, minna-san! *bows*


	12. Chapter 12: Losing Winning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Losing… Winning…**

_I never had you, therefore I couldn't lose you_

_But why do I feel empty inside?_

Everything has stopped. The smiles were gone. The little blush does not appear anymore. Her little cheers were now diverted stares. There were no more extra drinks and towel after practice on his locker. It was like everything never happened. And Rukawa Kaede could care less but he was wrong. He felt _empty_.

For the past weeks after his recovery, Rukawa tried to concentrate on basketball. _Just basketball. _Like he usually did. But he always caught himself stealing glances on their petite assistant manager. He noticed the little things she does. The way he smiles shyly whenever someone mention her. The way she unconsciously bite her lips when she's nervous. The way she cheers for the team members on the team members. _Except him._

He continued his usual routine. Go to school riding his bicycle. Sleep _a little_ in class. Sleep again at lunch break. And go to basketball practice. Although Rukawa doubled his practice time because official games are in a few weeks time. _And to get her off his mind._

He occasionally saw her by the school corridors but Haruko doesn't even spare a glance at him. Inevitably, they meet at basketball practice every afternoon but she kept it in a very _civil _way. She approach him when it's necessary.

He knew that she was still seeing Ryonan High School's ace player: Sendoh Akira. He often overhears the two female members talk about him and their recent _dates._ There was also one time she saw them together, Sendoh and Haruko happily strolling side-by-side by the road. He was lucky enough to go the other way before the two _love birds _spotted him. That memory of them being together made Rukawa feel something churn inside. What was it? He didn't want to dwell with the idea.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Another team practice has passed. As usual the last person on the court was Rukawa Kaede. He was busy shooting hoops around the three-point area. He was well aware of another presence inside the gym but chose to ignore it. He continued shooting and dribbling fluidly. He knew Haruko was the only person left besides from him. He knew very well that she was blatantly avoiding him and she would just pass by like a wind as if he never exists.

A few minutes passed but there were no indication that someone went out. Rukawa stopped from his practice and faced her. But instead of Akagi Haruko, he came face-to-face with the least expected person who would endure his presence in one room – Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Rukawa was surprised to see him standing there. He was holding a ball in his hands and was not paying him any attention. He seemed like in a deep thought. _Pft! Even a do'aho knew how to think. What a surprise. _He scoffed inwardly. _But what does he want now? Will he challenge him for another one-on-one? As if he could win!_

He shrugged his shoulders and continued his shooting practice. He can't afford to waste his practice time trying to decipher what the do'aho wants. But when Sakuragi didn't say anything after few more minutes, Rukawa felt weird. He was not the type who would just stay quiet and would not even bring up a brawl between them.

"What did you do to Haruko-chan?"

Rukawa stopped shooting when he heard Sakuragi spoke. He stared at him. The red-head was clutching the ball tightly on his hands. He was obviously fighting the urge to hit him.

_So he's here to talk about her…._

"Tell me, Rukawa!" Sakuragi bellowed. He shot him a death glare. He was really furious. But Rukawa was not one to back off. He also gave him his own version of death glare. "What the hell have you done to make Haruko-chan change? Huh?"

_He noticed, too._ Rukawa flinched inwardly. He still stayed silent without breaking his glaring contest with the red-head. He has no obligation to explain himself to Sakuragi. _Or to anyone._

"ANSWER ME!" Sakuragi roared with rage. He harshly threw the ball on the floor making it bounce in mid-air as he made his way to Rukawa and pulled him by his collar. "I noticed how Haruko-chan avoids you! I also noticed how she never smile like before! So tell me, what the hell did you do to her!"

It caught Rukawa off-guard how much he noticed but he didn't let it show on his face. He just remained silent and glared at Sakuragi more.

"It's none of your damn business, do'aho," he said in a nonchalant tone masking his own rage. It made Sakuragi tighten his hold on his collar that it almost rip but Rukawa continued to stand his own ground.

"You don't know how many times I wished to be in your place," he uttered with an edge in his voice. "You don't know how many times I for her to look at me, the way she looks at you." Slowly, Sakuragi loosened his grip on his collar until he let him go. "You don't know how much she cares for you…." Rukawa saw different emotions on his downcast eyes. _Sadness._ _Pain. _He really likes Haruko.

Rukawa blinked and realized what the red-haired do'aho told him.

_You don't know how much Haruko-chan cares for you…._

_Is he serious?_

"Do'aho." He spat at him. He didn't know why he likes provoking him. It just comes naturally since the very beginning of their meeting.

"Teme, Kitsune!" Sakuragi lunged at him and was ready for another assault but he stopped himself. He just fisted his hands and turned to go.

"I don't understand why Haruko-chan likes you…." Sakuragi muttered more on himself than on Rukawa. That remark made Rukawa flinch again. _Haruko likes him? Then why does she continues dating Sendoh?_

Sakuragi looked at him straight in the eye. "I don't know why she continues to date Sendoh," he uttered as if reading his unspoken question. "But if you continued being a jerk, I think it's better for her to have Sendoh than a cold-hearted bastard like you." With those words said, Sakuragi turned to go and strode away from the gym leaving a flabbergasted Rukawa Kaede.

_It's better for her to have Sendoh…._

Those words echoed inside his head. Why did those words affect him so much? Why does he care anyway? Last time he checked, he didn't care about anything else except basketball. Be the number player. But why does the possibility of Haruko being with Sendoh bothers him so much? Wait. Haruko was never his in the first place. How can he lose someone who never belonged to him?

-/-/-/-/-/-

"What a beautiful day!" Haruko breathed in the fresh air and gazed at the blue sky. It was Saturday morning. She was strolling by the park with the two children of her neighbor. A five-year-old girl named Keiko and a six-year-old boy named Shin. Haruko volunteered to watch them while their mother was away to buy groceries in the market. The two kids were playing around the park near the open basketball court; wearing her usual strolling attire, a loose t-shirt, a mini short and her hair is loosely tied on one side.

Haruko watched the two kids chased each other, laughing out loud. Sometimes Haruko wished to be child again. Carefree. No complicated heart problems. She remembered Rukawa. In their last conversation, _if that was called a conversation,_ she did all the talking. She asked him to stop being nice to her. To stop confusing her with his actions so that she would stop expecting _more _from him. She knew that he only has his sight on basketball. It was the only way for her to _finally _forget her feelings and for the pain to go away. _He did stop; _but the pain did not go away.

Avoidance was her way to mask the pain she feels inside. It was also her way to run away from him. She continued to see Sendoh to forget about Rukawa. Maybe with his help she might finally erase her feelings for the ice prince. Whenever she's with Sendoh, she felt happy but oftentimes her mind kept flying back to Rukawa. She always felt guilty about it and she swears she tries hard to really like Sendoh. _If only she could teach her heart._

"Neesan!" Haruko's thoughts were broken by the kids' chatter. They were waving at her as they ran towards the open basketball court. She was about to follow them but she froze on her tracks when she remembered it was Saturday. Rukawa practices basketball on that court every Saturday. She hoped for all hope that he was not there. Haruko followed the kids but her fear was confirmed when she caught up with Keiko and Shin on the courtside.

BAM!

A slam dunk. Rukawa Kaede slammed the ball on the ring with power and gracefully landed on his feet on the ground. No matter how many times Haruko has seen him do that, it always left her breathless. Her inner fangirl, which she tried to hide everytime, squeaked in delight.

"Wow! That – was – cool!" Shin exclaimed in pure amazement while Keiko giggled. The noise made Rukawa turned to them. His eyes landed on Haruko that it made her cringed. _Way to go for avoiding him._

Their eyes met. Blue clashed with blue. Suddenly everything around her shut down. It was as if it was only him and her. It was their first eye contact in weeks; she then realized how much she missed everything. She missed how the mere meeting of their eyes makes her heart flutter and how he makes her stomach churn, _in a good way._

"That was really amazing!" Shin's enthusiastic voice broke her trance. Haruko immediately diverted her gaze from him and tried to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks.

She panicked when Keiko and Shin ran towards the silent Rukawa and started pulling both his hands. It was a funny sight, two kids pulling a nonchalant Rukawa on both his arms, almost startling him. But it was not the right time for her to laugh. The two kids were chattering with him.

"How did you do that?"

"Can you play with us?"

"Will you teach?"

"Please….."

Haruko knew very well that Rukawa doesn't like being disturbed when he's practicing. So she has no choice but to make her way towards them to stop the two kids. Her heart was hammering on her chest like it was going to explode any time.

"Shin, Keiko! You know it's rude to disturbed someone, right?" She told them, trying to sound angry. "Gomen…." She turned to Rukawa but avoided his eyes. Haruko tried to pull the kids from him but they were persistent.

"But we want to learn basketball from him!" Shin whined, clawing at Rukawa's right arm. Haruko cringed inwardly, seeing Rukawa's blank face.

"I want to play with him!" Keiko added, she clutched at Rukawa's other arm. _There's no way Rukawa Kaede would play with kids._ She tried to pull them away from him to no avail.

"Alright." She froze when she heard him spoke. Her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped. _Did, did he just agree?! _Keiko and Shin was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Uhm…." She mumbled, she wanted to confirm it but Keiko beat her to it.

"What's your name, niisan?"

"Rukawa Kaede." He answered blankly.

"Nani?" Keiko gasped. She let Rukawa's arm go. By that time Haruko wanted to pull those kids away from that place. _Away from Rukawa Kaede._

"It's you!" Shin let go of him, too. "Haruko-neesan always talked about you!"

OH, NO! Haruko was really embarrassed. Her face turned red all over. She saw Rukawa stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. It made her shiver.

"You're Haruko-neesan's boyfriend!" Keiko exclaimed.

For a split second, Rukawa's expression was stunned but he covered it immediately and turned his head the other way.

_Please ground, swallow me now…._

_Or please someone shoot me!_

"He – he – " Haruko stuttered, she wanted to deny the allegations of the two kids but Rukawa turned to the court and started dribbling the ball. It excited the children and they, too, happily followed him. _Maybe he doesn't care._ She shrugged her shoulders and watched the three play on the court.

It was an awkward sight. The nonchalant ace player of Shohoku was playing with two excited kids. She suppressed a laugh when the two kids tackled him to the ground while he was trying to teach them the basic dribbling. They were more interested in playing around than seriously learning the how to play the game. Haruko was amazed when Rukawa didn't show any bad side to the kids, sure he was not laughing with them but in was also not his usual indifferent manner. It was refreshing to see.

"Neesan! Join us!" Keiko pulled her to the court. "It's fun!" she stood there awkwardly, but Rukawa passed the ball to her which she caught automatically.

"Two-on-two." He told her.

"Two-on-two?" Haruko blinked at him, disbelieving. _Is this really Rukawa? he's acting weird._ Nevertheless, she agreed on it and divided in duo. Team 1: Haruko and Shin. Team 2: Rukawa and Keiko. No matter where to look at it, team 1 was the losing side. Rukawa's still a basketball prodigy.

They started playing, to her disbelief; Rukawa did not use his real strength. He leveled it to the standard on the kids. It was another side of him that Haruko saw that day. It was like a passing the ball game instead of basketball. Without realizing it, as the game goes by, she forgot about her anxiety on avoiding Rukawa. She enjoyed every moment of it, she laughed with the kids every time they made a basket. There was also a time where Rukawa held Keiko up to dunk the ball. It was fun even though the _ice man _did not laugh like them, she caught a little smile grazed his lips even just for a moment.

"That was really fun!" Shin chuckled after almost an hour of their game. They were already sitting on a bench near the court.

"I'm so happy to have met you, niisan!" Keiko told Rukawa who remained silent. "Let's try this again, ne?" Haruko looked at him and saw him nod his head. _Wow. He really is out of character today!_

"You – " Haruko was about to say something when the mother of the two kids appeared from nowhere.

"Okaasan!" Keiko and Shin chorused.

"Thank you for watching over them," their mother gave her gentle smile. She also gave one to Rukawa. "I hope they didn't bother you." She remarked with a knowing smile, giving them meaningful stares. It made Haruko blushed understanding the hidden meaning of it.

"N – no… of course not!" Haruko fidgeted.

"Alright, see you around," the kids' mother waved her hand, laughing. She held Keiko and Shin's hand and turned to go. The two kids bade them goodbye with cheerful smiles.

When their company was gone, it left Rukawa and Haruko in awkward silence. They sat next to each other on the bench without saying anything. _What should I do? _Haruko thought nervously. She glanced at the quiet guy beside her. His back was resting on the backrest and he leaned his hands on bench. Haruko jolt on her seat when she felt his left arm touched her right arm. She tried very hard to suppressed her fluttering heart but his presence was domineering her composure.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Haruko told herself.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

Rukawa's voice made her almost jumped on her seat.

"Huh?" she gaped at him. he was not looking at her, instead his attention was on the clear blue sky.

"Boyfriend," he uttered, turning his attention to her.

"Eh? Gomen… it was just a misunderstanding…." Haruko's voice faltered, she looked down on the ground. She couldn't meet his eyes. _She just can't. _It's embarrassing!

"I know…. I'm not your boyfriend," Rukawa told her. It was the truth but hearing him say it, pricked her heart.

"I'm – "

"Why do you care about me?" Rukawa's question made her looked up at him. He was staring straight at her eyes, their close proximity made her breathe hitched. His eyes were not blank like they used to, they were filled with something she couldn't name. Haruko opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I – " she muttered but Rukawa's unexpected action caught her off-guard. He ran his pointed finger gently in the middle of her forehead going down to her nose and stopped to side of her cheek. Haruko held her breath as their eyes met. Rukawa's face was slowly inching his face towards her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her mind was screaming. The turn of events was astonishing for her. She sat there frozen as the space between them slowly disappear.

_If winning every game is the way to have you_

_Then I'll keep on playing_

_Until I make you stay…**  
**_

* * *

**To kiss or not to kiss?**

**hehehe... XD**


	13. Chapter 131: Letting Go, Holding On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is just the first part of Chapter 13, I'll try to upload the second part on the next days... Thank you very much for all the support! I really appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 13.1: Letting Go… Holding On….**

_I have thousand reasons to let you go_

_But you always give me one reason to keep holding on…_

Haruko could feel her heart pounding wildly against her chest. It was too fast that it started to get hurt and made it hard to breathe. She feels like she would pass out any moment as the centimeter distance between her face and Rukawa's became millimeters. She gazed at his icy blue eyes drifted back to his rosy lips as they descended towards hers. _Is he really going to kiss her?! _Haruko closed her eyes tightly, silently anticipating, and she clutched her hands on her lap. But before she knew it, she felt Rukawa moved away from her, leaving the space empty. Her eyes fluttered opened and blushed the reddest of red. She suddenly felt embarrassed about thinking Rukawa Kaede would actually kiss her. Rukawa stood up from the bench without saying a word, acting nonchalant like he didn't _almost _kiss her!

_But what was that about?_

_Here he goes again sending her mixed signals._

_He confuses me!_

Haruko contemplated while she stared up at Rukawa, who was standing with his hands on his pockets and staring up again at the sky.

"I told you stop confusing me…." Haruko mumbled, diverting her gaze to the ground. She could not look at him. No, not yet. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" She looked up at him but he was still busy looking up at the blue sky. It frustrated her to the point that she wished she was the sky instead. She stood on her feet to confront Rukawa. she saw him opened his mouth to speak but before any word came out, a voice called her from behind.

"Haruko-chan!"

Both of them turned around to see who it was and they were greeted by a smiling Sendoh Akira. Haruko didn't know what to feel, whether she would be thankful for Sendoh's sudden appearance or disappointed for interrupting a could-be important one-on-one talk with the ice cold Rukawa Kaede.

"Sendoh-kun," she greeted back, plastering a forced smile, hoping Sendoh would not notice it. "I didn't know you're coming today."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to surprise you," Sendoh said when he was already in front of them. "What's up, Rukawa? I see you've recovered."

"Tch." Was Rukawa's stren response. _He's back to his full-blown cold personality. _Haruko noticed.

"You haven't changed. You're still grumpy," Sendoh chuckled. He turned to Haruko instead. "Why are two together, anyways?" Haruko felt a sudden panic inside. Sendoh has no idea Rukawa was the guy she likes.

"W – we ran into each other," she answered, mentally hitting her head for stammering.

"So that means I could kidnap you the whole day!" Sendoh exclaimed, happily. He grabbed Haruko's left arm. But before she could totally react to Sendoh's actions, she felt her other arm being pulled by Rukawa, surprising her and Sendoh. Haruko gaped at him. she felt her heart made another chaos inside her chest.

"She's with me." Rukawa said in a cold voice that made Haruko shiver.

"Really?" Sendoh smirked, his grip on Haruko's left arm not faltering. Haruko felt confused why suddenly these two players were behaving like this towards her. What confused her more was Rukawa. _Why's he doing all of these?_

She felt Rukawa's hand tightened on her arm. It's so tight that it might leave a mark after.

"Rukawa-kun?" she breathed. She gaped up at him, her eyes searching desperately for answers on his face, his eyes, but they gave away nothing. Maybe it's time for her to fix everything. It time for her to clear all the confusions.

"R – Rukawa-kun, g – gomen, I think we should go…." Haruko uttered, trying to calm herself. Her heart beat faster by any minute. She pulled her arm off of Rukawa's grasped and turned to Sendoh. "Let's go!" she beamed at him.

"Ja, Rukawa-kun…." She muttered as she took a step away from him.

_If I ran away from you_

_Will you run after me?_

_Or will you just let me go?_


	14. Chapter 132: Letting Go, Holding On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or any of its characters, it's Takehiko Inoue's creation.**

**A/N: This is the second part of Chapter 13, sorry if it's short. .**

* * *

**Chapter 13.2: Letting Go… Holding On….**

_I want to hold you tight_

_But whenever I do…_

_You always slip away…._

_What am I doing?_

_I should run after her..._

_Why am I still just watching her as she walk away from me?_

_Why am I even considering to run after her?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

Rukawa asked himself for the nth time. He was too confused on the emotions he was feeling inside him. It was the first time he felt that way.

"_I told you stop confusing me…."_

Those were the words that Haruko told him. Does he really confuse her? But he's also confused with all the things he's feeling and all the actions he suddenly have the urge to do. Suddenly he remembered how he almost kissed her by the bench. Haruko's scent always does it to him. Every time he smells it, he always have the urge to come closer to her. When he stared at her eyes, he got lost in them and her lips….

"Tch!" Rukawa closed his eyes in frustration. Maybe he should play basketball to stop him from thinking about her. But the memory of her letting go of his hand and choosing to go with Sendoh bothered him so much.

_Why does it bother him so much?_

He wanted to run after them and take her away from Sendoh.

_Is he jealous?_

No. He can't be, right? He swore to himself that he would never care for any one. Rukawa knew that she would just leave her. _Just like his mother did to his father._

Rukawa pick up the ball on the ground and started playing basketball. He would forget her eventually. It's just a mere curiosity, _right?_

He did jump shots, dribbled and did slam dunks until his body couldn't take anymore. He stayed by the court until early afternoon, trying to shrug off the memories of a certain brunette. He lay down on the dirty floor panting but the color of the sky made him remember about her tantalizing eyes. How they glimmer every time she stared at him.

"_I wish she would look at me the way she looks at you…."_

Sakuragi's voice suddenly rang into Rukawa's head. _The way she looks at me._ A realization hit him. Ever since, Haruko always looked at him with so much passion. He thought that it was her way of staring at people in general but he was wrong. It was only for. _Just for him. _He noticed this last days, Haruko never look at his team mates the way she stares at him.

Rukawa extracted himself off the floor and stood up. Maybe he needs some walk. Basketball also constantly reminded him of her too much especially that it's one thing that connects him and Haruko.

"What a bother…." He scoffed to himself. He isn't acting himself these past days, really.

Without really thinking about where he was going, he didn't realize that he was already by the flower shop near the hospital. Rukawa stared at the shop. There was a guy buying a bouquet of red roses. He cringed at the idea of buying any one of those. _Why does he thought of buying anyways?_

He was about to go on his way when the lady in her mid-forties approached him.

"Are you going to buy something for your loved one?" she asked. Rukawa didn't answer her; he just stared at her but saw familiar flowers on the side. _Sunflowers. _Suddenly a face of a girl named Akagi Haruko popped inside his head.

The lady noticed it and gave him a gentle smile.

"Do you like sunflowers?" she asked him. But Rukawa still did not move nor made any attempt to say a word. She picked up one of the sunflowers and gestured to give to him. "Do you know what a sunflower denotes? Maybe you think it's the leadership, the sun, but do you know in some countries it means only love."

_Only love._

Those two words echoed inside Rukawa's mind. It hit him like a storm. It made him realized everything.

Haruko's actions.

Her smiles.

Her tears.

Her eyes.

Her scent.

He was such an idiot.

_Do'aho…. _He told himself.

He grabbed the sunflower and started to run on the direction where he knew he would see her, hoping that it's not yet too late.

_Maybe I should hold you tighter…._

_So that you would never slip away again…._


	15. Chapter 14: I Would

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters are not mine.**

**A/N: Yay, an updat,hehe =P**

**I'm glad for all the reviews I'm receiving and the love you're all giving my fic. Thank you very much. I can't reply everyone of you but remember that I really appreciate all of you.**

**A song titled "I Would" by Henry Lau inspired this chapter. It'll be nicer if you can listen to the song while reading.. Anyways, enjoy! ~^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Would**

_I'm losing the battle of forgetting you…._

_If only I could just easily forget you then I would_

_Slowly_

_I watched you broke down my defenses_

_Leaving me defenseless…._

The moment Haruko took the first step away from Rukawa, she wanted to run back to him and tell him everything. But she needed to clear everything up on Sendoh. She didn't want to leave him hanging. She owed him a lot. He is still a precious person to her.

Her reverie was broken when she felt Sendoh suddenly stopped. They were already on the side of the park. Haruko stared up at him in confusion. She thought they are going to the café they used to hang out.

"It's Rukawa, right?" Sendoh uttered in a serious tone. He was looking at her, intensely that almost made Haruko flinched inside.

"Huh?" Haruko looked up at him, surprised at the same time confused. She wondered how Sendoh knew. "How –"

"I thought so," Sendoh said before Haruko say anything. He chuckled as he let go of her hand. "I saw how you looked at him. If you're wondering how did I know."

"I'm sorry…." Haruko mumbled, averting her gaze from Sendoh. She felt guilty for doing this to him. "I'm really sorry…."

"Look at me, Haruko-chan," Sendoh told her. She lifted her gaze straight to his warm eyes. She didn't see any bitterness in them. She saw sadness.

"I tried to forget him. I even avoided him but I couldn't. You know I would. At first I thought it was just a simple crush but as time goes by, I felt more than that. I always wanted to be with him even though I knew he would never look at me. I was happy with just looking at him but as my feeling became deeper, I begun to wish more and I felt more pain. When he pushed me away, it was the breaking point. I knew it was the right time to forget about him." Haruko breathed in. She was trying hard not to cry.

"But you still chose him…" Sendoh said after listening to Haruko's explanation. She bit her lip and slowly nodded her hard.

"I am really sorry, Sendoh-kun…" Haruko muttered. "I shouldn't have agreed on dating you. I knew now that it was a wrong decision. I don't want to hurt you more so I guess we should not see each other again."

Before Haruko could say any more words, Sendoh closed the gap between them and pulled Haruko into a tight hug.

"I told you that I will never let you go if we meet again…." He whispered to her.

-/-/-/-/-

"Rukawa, watch it!" Captain Miyagi shouted when the ace player made an aggressive drive towards the basket against two players and before slamming it hard. Rukawa has been in foul mood since the start of the practice and he knew what or _who _is the reason why he's in such in a mood come Monday practice. _What a way to start the week. _Miyagi thought grimly, sighing inwardly. He noticed how Rukawa kept stealing glances at the assistant manageress who was busy with the rookies as usual. The reason behind those longing glances frustrated him. W_hy won't he just approach her!_ Miyagi almost pull out his hair in frustration. But he remembered he was talking about Rukawa Kaede, _the ice prince._

"We don't want you injured come the tournament, do we?" Miyagi told the ace player but just received a nonchalant stare from him.

"Don't worry Ryota, the tensai is here! We don't need that useless kitsune!nyahaha!" Sakuragi bellowed from the other side of the court.

"Shut it, Hanamichi! I'm not talking to you!" Miyagi spat at him. He gritted his teeth and turned again to Rukawa who has resumed his position on the court. "I'm serious about it, Rukawa. You need to take it easy. We can't have you injured again." The captain heard him grumble under his breath, he only made out from his words a _"what a bother"_ which made him almost hit the raven-haired player but decided against it, remembering he needed to keep his cool. _Maybe it's about time to have a talk to the ace player._

-/-/-/-

"Oi," Miyagi approached Rukawa when the practice ended. The other players were all busy packing their things ready to go home. It was almost dark outside when they have finished their drills.

Rukawa had the urge to snap at _his _captain. Miyagi has been on his tail the entire practice. _Whatever he has done to deserve such bother? _He scoffed inwardly, trying to stay as aloof as possible to maintain his reputation as the icy ace player of Shohoku. His teammates have said their goodbyes to their captain, looking at him with amusement, especially the red head do'aho. He cursed under his breath. They might be thinking that Miyagi would give some good beating. Slowly, the others were gone that left them on the shower room.

He gave his captain his coldest glare, turning his back on him and started to stride away from him. But Miyagi did not let him be just like that.

"Is your pride more important than her?" Miyagi said in a quiet voice. His remark made Rukawa froze in his tracks. _How did he - ? _He clenched his fist on his sides, still not facing his captain.

"No matter how you hide Rukawa, I can still see how you steal glances at her every time," Miyagi continued. "Just like they say, the more you hide it, the more it becomes obvious. You can't always run away from it, from _her._"

"Don't talk as if you know everything…" Rukawa uttered in a cold voice. His fist clenched tighter that he could feel his nails digging painfully on his palms. He remembered the scene he saw last Saturday. It was as vivid as if it was replaying right in front him.

Rukawa ran around the park looking for a certain brunette after he realized her feelings for him. W_ishing, hoping _that he was not yet too late. He was determined to reclaim her. But he saw a sight he didn't expect to see. _Haruko and Sendoh in a tight embrace. _They were in each other's arms as if there was no tomorrow. How he wanted that time to break them apart and punch Sendoh senseless but his cooler side prevailed. He felt a stabbing pain inside him. It was like small knives were slowly shattering his heart into pieces. He wished it was him who was holding her instead of Sendoh. _It was too late._

He heard Captain Miyagi chuckled which pulled him back into the present.

"You don't know how much I know," Miyagi said in mirth. "Trust me, Rukawa. I know more than you ever know."

He turned around to glare at him. Feeling offended with his actions.

"Get lost." He spat at him.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm still your captain _and _your sempai," Miyagi spat back. "I just want you to think about it. You need to throw away that pride of yours for some time before you totally lose her. I don't want to always deal with your antics _every day._" He started towards the door and muttered "Good luck. Ja." And he left Rukawa contemplating on his own.

Rukawa made his way to the court and started his shooting and personal training. He needed to get it out of his system. He needed to focus. He needed to _refocus._ He burned himself into practice. He did jump shots after jump shots, pouring everything into the ball, until he could no longer see the basket clearly due to exhaustion. He laid on the floor panting, frustrated with himself for always thinking about her. _When did he start thinking more about her than basketball? _He cursed again under his breath.

After regaining his energy, Rukawa finally decided to go home and went to the locker rooms. He noted that it was already dark outside, he totally lost track of time. When he reached the doorway of the lockers, he was surprised to see the very person that haunted him every night and his waking hours, standing beside his locker. He forgot that she always stays behind after the players were home. Based on her reaction, she was surprised, too. He noticed the towel and the extra drinks she was holding. The sight made him feel glad, it has been a while since the last time she that. It almost gave a smile but he didn't let it reflect on his face. He remained stoic. They just stared at each other in a deafening silence.

"Gomen…." She said, breaking the silence that has enveloped them. Haruko put the two bottled drinks and the towel on the bench near his locker and started to go. She swept past Rukawa in a hurry.

He stared at her retreating back and before he could stop himself, he has called out her name.

"Haruko."

_For the last time_

_Would you look at me?_

_If I ask you stay_

_Would you?_

* * *

**So, how was it? please don't kill me,hehe...**

**I tried my best... I there will only be one or two more chapters for this fic. Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: Breaking Down Walls

**Disclaimer: I don not Slam Dunk or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So here it is the final chapter. Thank you everyone for supporting my fic. I enjoyed every review that you posted. I am really happy to share my every single word I wrote with you and meet other fans of this couple.**

**Thank you, minna-san! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Breaking Down Walls**

_I built walls around me to protect me_

_But then you came along_

_Slowly breaking them into pieces…._

"I told you that I will never let you go if we meet again," Sendoh whispered at Haruko as he tightened his embrace on her. Haruko was surprised to hear it from him, _will he not let her go?_ She understood that she made a mistake when she decided to accept his invitation to go out on a date with him. But she had been honest about her liking someone else.

"Sendoh-kun, I – "

"But I know you're not mine to hold," he interrupted her words. He let go of her and stared at Haruko's guilt-ridden face. He gave her a smile but that didn't reach his eyes. "You don't have to be so guilty about it. It's not your fault entirely. It's also mine. I shouldn't have pursued you when you admitted on liking someone else."

"Gomen…." Haruko mumbled as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, too," Sendoh uttered and chuckled suddenly remembering the piercing glare the Shohoku's ace gave him when he pulled Haruko out of his reach earlier. "Ah… I can just imagine how he's murdering me inside his mind right now." Sendoh drawled on gaining a confused look on Haruko's face. She was oblivious of what he was referring to. With that Sendoh suppressed a laugh. _She's really cute. _He thought but sadly she's someone else's.

"You should go before I changed my mind," he uttered when Haruko made no sign of walking away. She was hesitant to leave him. She was still feeling bad about breaking Sendoh's heart but it seemed that the older male was taking it nicely. For that she was thankful. He really is a nice guy. "But remember this, if ever you fail, I'm still at your disposal, ne?"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sendoh-kun," Haruko smiled up at him while she took a step away from him.

"You're welcome, Haruko-chan! But don't smile at me like that, I might not let you go," Sendoh jested.

"Hai!" Haruko smiled again and ran to the direction where she knew Rukawa was.

She ran like her life depended on it. Haruko was beyond nervous on what might transpire between her and Rukawa. She was ready to confess her feelings to him at last. She would tell him everything she should have told him a long time ago.

Taking in a huge breath to calm herself down, she made her way to the basketball court where she knew Rukawa was still practicing on. As she came closer, her heart was in erratic heartbeat and her hands all cold and clammy. She felt like passing out. _What if – _Haruko shook her head to stop from thinking negative things. It's time for her to be brave.

Haruko's heart dropped when she arrived at her destination. The court was deserted. Rukawa was longer there. Disappointment enveloped her being.

_He's gone._

She wanted to cry due to disappointment but she remembered that he might still be around the vicinity. With her new found hope. Haruko looked around the park but after running around, feeling her exhaustion due to too much running and the dropping hope of finding Rukawa Kaede, she decided to give up looking. She could still see him tomorrow or on the other days at school or at practice. Haruko tried to lift up her spirit fighting the doubts that laced on her heart, thinking back on how she left him alone to go with Sendoh.

Shaking her head, she heaved a sigh. "No, Haruko, don't think about negative things…." She told herself. Without realizing it, Haruko had reached the bench where she and Rukawa sat down earlier. Her face turning red when she remembered their _almost _kiss.

_Had he really meant to kiss her that time?_

Haruko pondered as she sat down on the bench reminiscing Rukawa's warm presence. It was ironic how she felt warm whilst he's known as the ice prince. Haruko smiled to herself but something caught her eyes when she scanned the bench.

A lone sunflower was lying on it. Haruko picked up the yellow flower and held it gently into her hands. She stared at the flower as memories of her buying the same flower from the shop near the hospital came back to her.

She was looking for something that she could at least give Rukawa during that time when the florist told her about the sunflower. It was a nice flower that signifies the sun. But what caught Haruko's attention was the deeper meaning of sunflower: _Only love._

The memory of her faithfully visiting Rukawa everyday at the hospital, brought another smile to her lips. She tried her best to be there for him. It may sound selfish on her part because Rukawa was suffering from injury but those were the times she felt happiness and hope that maybe he would reciprocate her love for him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

""Rukawa, watch it!"

Haruko heard Captain Miyagi bellowed at Shohoku's ace player. She saw how magnificently Rukawa went against two defenders on the post and slam the ball even with their hands up the air to block his view. But concerned her was how Rukawa was being too aggressive that day. _He's in a colder mode today. _She thought warily. Captain Miyagi was right, he should be more careful, they can't afford to have him injured come the official tournament.

"Ehem…."

A fake cough pulled Haruko from her senses. It was Ayako, she was smirking at her, her eyes glinting with amusement. Haruko, with a tint of red on her cheeks, diverted her eyes away from the raven-haired player on the court, realizing that she was staring at the said player longer than normal.

"So – " Ayako drawled. Her comes the teasing, she thought gravely. It was careless of her to not realize she was being too obvious. "Rukawa's acting _all fired up _today, huh?" Ayako continued, Haruko not missing the emphasis of the team manageress' voice on 'all fired up'. She must think of a way to escape Ayako's interrogation.

"Ha – hai…." Haruko mentally hit her head for stuttering.

"Did-"

"No, nothing happened!" Haruko flushed when she realized her mistake. Ayako's eyes narrowed in mischief and grinned at her.

"Something _did _happen!" Ayako giggled and patted her back. "You don't have to deny the fact that _something_ is happening between the two of you. Maybe it's about time you confess to him, you know how dense a guy can get sometimes."

"I – I was planning to…." Haruko mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers, her cheeks turning red all over. She did plan to confess to him last Saturday but he was gone and when she tried to locate him this morning, the ace player was nowhere to be found. She tried to approached him when she him on the practice earlier but her cold exterior made her doubt. "But – "

"Haruko-chan, you wouldn't know unless you try, right?" Ayako smiled at her. "Sometimes you need to take the risk to move forward, we wouldn't know the answers to all our doubt if we don't say something."

"You're right, Ayako-san, arigato!" Haruko beamed at her sempai. She will try to tell Rukawa everything.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_What's taking him too long?_

Haruko shuffled on her feet while waiting on the lockers. The more it took longer, the more she felt scared and started to doubt to what she had planned to do. Her hands were starting to sweat and her heart was hammering like crazy inside her chest. She stared at the drinks and the towel she was holding. Haruko wondered what he will tell her or what will be his reaction.

Rukawa's cold uncaring face popped inside Haruko's mind. It made her more nervous and she felt a shiver ran down her spine. In that very instant, the door opened and came Rukawa Kaede in the flesh. Haruko felt her heart beat tremendously and all her resolve went down the drain. Her breathing hitched when Rukawa entered and stared at her, his face giving away nothing. His azure orbs bore unto her.

"Gomen…." Haruko said after a while in silence. She didn't know why she was sorry for, maybe because she realized she was not brave enough to tell him how she felt for him. Maybe because of her selfishness in wanting to have his attention. Maybe for wanting _more _from him.

Putting the things she meant to give him, Haruko scampered to the door passing by Rukawa who stood there like a stone.

"Haruko."

Haruko had just took a few steps away from the doorway when she heard him. She froze on her spot.

_Did he just call her name?_

She swallowed and held her breathe. Maybe she heard wrong. Maybe she's imagining things. She shouldn't have gone in the locker room. Not trusting herself in facing the raven-haired player with piercing azure eyes, she remained on her spot, her back to him. She waited for Rukawa to say it once more but she was rewarded by another deafening silence. As the silence prevailed, Haruko thought that it was just her imagination. She was about to take another step when she heard him again.

"I never told to go away…."

His voice was clear and it was no mistaking what he just uttered. She turned around and stared at him. Rukawa was staring at her, his face was stoic but his eyes bore emotions that Haruko didn't expect to be there. She opened her mouth to speak but words had betrayed her. She was too stunned to hear those words from him.

For a moment, they just stared at each other in utter silence. Haruko could only feel her heart beating rapidly.

_He was right, he never told her to go away…._

She tried to remember all those times spent with him and he didn't tell her once to go away. _Even on that night at the hospital._

"Haruko."

Rukawa's voice broke her train of thoughts. She stared at him wide-eyed and unsure. She was still absorbing what was really happening.

"Come here," Rukawa said in a calm, steady voice. It amazed her how he was so calm while she was in total disarray with her thoughts and emotions. "Come here." He repeated when he realized that Haruko had not move an inch.

Haruko took a step closer to him but their distance was still considered as comfortable.

"Closer," he said, his voice calm but demanding.

"Huh?" Haruko gasped, she felt a sudden panic inside her but still obliged, thinking why was he asking her to come closer.

After taking another step towards him and seemed not yet satisfied with their distance, Rukawa closed the gap between them. He stood coolly in front of Haruko, his eyes piercing her very core. Subtly, he put his hands over Haruko's on either side and leaned his chin over her head. Their close proximity made Haruko almost flinched with the electricity she felt when he touched her.

Blushing, she let him leaned on her and tentatively put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and his heartbeat. It was not exactly an embrace but it felt like it was more than that. She couldn't believe it was happening. Haruko never thought it would actually happen.

She felt him took a breath.

"Stay…." He uttered, his hands tightening on his hold on hers.

"Hai…." Haruko whispered. "Always…."

_If you are the ice_

_Then I will be the sun_

_Slowly, I will melt the coldness that surrounds you._

* * *

**So that was the finale. It's all my meager mind could come up with,hehe... I know it was not was not very satisfactory. I feel like it lacks something. I'm thinking of making an epilogue or maybe even a sequel (if my mind could still function properly),hehe. But it all depends on you.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Violent reactions?**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters are not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the warm support without you all my readers I will not be able to complete this little fic of mine, thank you very much. Sorry for the late update, I have been a little busy, and sorry if this update may not be to your liking. So for the last time, I want to know your thoughts and violent reactions. I hope I didn't make Rukawa OOC. ,**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_It's amazing how your smile_

_Makes my heart feel so warm_

_I wish t at you will always stay_

"Haruko, come now, tell us!" Matsui nudged Haruko while they were on their way to school early in the morning.

"Yeah, we know that something happened between you and Rukawa-kun!" Fuji giggled. Haruko flushed at the memory of her encounter with Rukawa last night. She was still grasping the events that unfold between her and the ace player.

With the insistent demand of her two close friends, Haruko had told them what happened at the Shohoku locker room. While recalling the event, Haruko could not help herself but blush. She could still feel Rukawa's arms warmth when he leaned on her.

"So, does that mean Rukawa-kun is now your boyfriend?" Fuji said in a not so quiet voice. Haruko almost put her hand on her friends' mouth to hush her; she was worried that other students might overhear them as they made their way to their shoe locker. Looking around, Haruko made sure that nobody was close by to hear their conversation, before answering her friend.

"He – he just asked me to stay, nothing really special happened," Haruko uttered in a small voice.

"Oh, come on, Haruko," Matsui stared at her as if she had grown another head. "That's Rukawa Kaede we're talking about, that simple act of intimacy is already a miracle if you ask me!"

'Of course," Haruko agreed with her. She thought how much effort Rukawa might had gone through to break down the walls that surrounds him to give her access to himself. She felt it last night, Rukawa's hesitation and doubts. She knew he has doubts as much as she has hers. She was still uncertain on their situation but Haruko was happy that at last the ice prince has opened his door for her.

_Stay._

Haruko's lips curved into a small smile when she remembered him saying that one word which means everything to her.

"You're really out of it," she was pulled into present when she heard Matsui tsked at her with a taunting stare from her while Fuji giggled.

"Stop it!" Haruko pouted, her face beet red. "Let's go to class!"

"Haruko's in love!" Matsui and Fuji chanted behind her, attracting other students' attention on the hallway. Haruko just ignored them and continued pacing to their classroom.

-/-/-/-

Haruko almost regretted telling her two best friends about Rukawa Kaede, they kept sending her mischievous stares throughout their classes and they kept pestering her between breaks. But she was glad for their support for her and she felt lucky to have friends like them.

"Are you going to have lunch with Rukawa-kun?" Fuji asked her when lunch break came. Haruko nodded sheepishly, a blush adorned her cheeks and clutching a bentou behind her. She woke up earlier than usual to personally prepare a bentou for him. She was actually nervous that he might not like the lunch she prepared or that he might prefer eating alone. But Haruko knew that if she let those doubts win she will not have a chance to be with Rukawa. Casting her fears and doubts aside, Haruko smiled at her friends and strode to the door.

Taking the way to the rooftop where she knew the ace spends his breaks, Haruko wondered if he was awake or sleeping.

"Of course, he's sleeping, Haruko baka!" Haruko chastised herself when she arrived at the rooftop and saw the raven-haired ace player of Shohoku peacefully sleeping. He was crouching on one side of the floor, using his right arm as pillow.

Knowing that he hates to be awakened, Haruko sat put the bentou on the floor next to the sleeping Rukawa Kaede and sat down beside him. She watched him sleep. He was so at ease. He didn't look like the cold ace player that makes anybody fear to be close to him.

A smile grazing her lips, Haruko gently caressed his nest-like raven hair. She had always imagined touching his hair. And it was softer than she expected.

"Arigatou, Rukawa-kun," she muttered. "Thank you for giving me a chance to be with you…."

-/-/-/-

"Did you see what I did, Haruko-chan?!" Sakuragi Hanamichi cheerily ran towards Haruko's direction. He made a successful slam dunk against two of defenders while they were having their practice. He kept on rambling about his amazing move on the court.

"Hai, Sakuragi-kun, you're really amazing!" Haruko beamed at him that made his eyes sparkle in delight.

"Did you hear that? Haruko-chan said I'm amazing!" the red head bellowed at the other Shohoku players who were busy doing drills. She gave him a towel and a drink while Sakuragi continued his bragging. "You're really an angel Ha – ugh!"

Sakuragi was suddenly erased on Haruko's view _literally._

"KITSUNE!" Sakuragi roared when he saw the reason why he's behind was aching and he was suddently kissing the floor. The raven-haired player kicked him from behind. Rukawa was glaring at him.

"Do'aho," Rukawa said in a cold voice. Haruko was stunned with his sudden appearance. She just gape at him with wide eyes.

"Ehem," Ayako's voice pulled on her senses and remembered to give Rukawa his own set of towel and water.

"Go- gomen, I was surprised," haruko stuttered. Rukawa was already drinking his water but he didn't move away from her like he usually did. He stayed in front of her, blocking Sakuragi from her.

"Teme, kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted but Rukawa was hell bent on staying on his spot. He stared at him with his cold blue eyes and tilted ihis head as if taunting the red head. Sakuragi immediately started to attack him but Ayako hit him with her paper fan.

"Itai! What's that for?!" Sakuragi touched the part of his head where the manageress hit. "He started it!" but Ayako was not hearing any of his rambling as she pulled the fuming player away from the gaping Haruko and the glaring Rukawa.

When they were gone, Haruko put her attention on the tall guy beside her. she wondered why he acted like that. _It was as if he was jealous. _ Haruko shook her head and blushed with the thought. _Impossible._

"I don't like seeing you too close with him."

Haruko gasped at him. She stared up at Rukawa, astonished. She was not sure if she heard him right because he said it in an almost inaudible voice. But she heard him anyways.

"Na – Nani?!" She blinked up at him. He was not looking at her, instead his eyes were somewhere on the court.

"Stop being to close with Sakuragi Hanamichi," Rukawa uttered, he met her surprised eyes. His voice clearer. "Here." He put his towel and drink on Haruko's hands and started to run to the court, leaving a speechless Haruko.

_He was jealous._

Haruko blushed with the thought. It felt unreal and it made her feel giddy and happy.

-/-/-/-

It was time to go home. The gym was deserted except for the famed ace player of the team and the assistant team manageress. The stars were already out and the moon shone brightly outside. Haruko couldn't help but admire the sight while she waited for Rukawa to finish packing his things on his sports bag. She stared at bright moon and was grateful to have the chance to spend more time with Rukawa.

"Huh?!" Haruko gasped in surprise when she turned around and saw him standing not too far from her. _How long has he been there? _She thought, conscious of the intensity of his gaze on her. He was sling his bag around his shoulders and was holding his bicycle on his right side.

"Let's go?" Haruko broke the awkward silence.

"Hm," he replied in a nonchalant manner. He mounted his bike and stopped in front of Haruko. He gestured for her to hop on the back where she could sit. She timidly sat on the seat and tentatively held on Rukawa's back, her heart hammering on her chest because of their close proximity.

"Hold on tight," she heard Rukawa spoke. "If don't want to fall off."

"Hai…." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smelled fresh from shower and a hint of musky scent. Haruko could feel her heart flutter out of her rib cage and chest. It was beating erratically that she could hear it.

It was a silent ride but Haruko for Haruko she could not ask for more. Never once in her life she imagined riding a bike with Rukawa whom she had always admired from afar. She never expected to be this close to him and spend moments like these with him. _It was a dream come true._

Suddenly, she remembered what he told her on practice and decided to say something about it.

"Don't you really like me to be too close with Sakuragi-kun?" she muttered. She waited for a while for his answer and for a moment she thought he will not answer him.

"Yes," she heard him grumble under his breath. "I don't want him near you not even Sendoh."

"Se- Sendoh-kun?" Haruko jerked on her seat, tugging on his shirt. "Why?"

She waited for her reply but Rukawa didn't say anything. So she decided to tell him about Sendoh.

"I already told Sendoh-kun to stop coming to me and I told him that we don't have to meet again," she mumbled and felt Rukawa's muscles tensed and relaxed after a while. "I – I – " Haruko paused. She felt embarrassed to tell him about it but she _must _let him know. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I told him I like someone else…."

Her voice faltered at the end. Haruko was not sure if he heard it. But when she felt him reacted through his muscles on his back. she knew, he heard her.

_I like you, Rukawa Kaede._

It were the words she so wanted to tell him but she still didn't have the courage to tell him her feelings for him.

"But you were hugging," her reverie was broken by Rukawa's voice.

"Huh?" she frowned at the back of his head. Confused and then it hit her. He saw them that day! "You were there!" The words were out before she could stop them. "It was a goodbye hug. Sendoh-kun hugged me to say goodbye." She felt his muscles relax and Haruko knew he was relieved.

_He really does care for her?_

That knowledge made Haruko's heart swell with happiness. With a smile, they spent the rest of the journey home in comfortable silence.

-/-/-/-

"Haruko," Rukawa called her as she climbed off his bike and turned to Akagi residence. She looked at him curiously and saw he was handing her the bentou box she used for his lunch.

"How did you know it was from me?" Haruko stared up at him with amazement in her eyes.

"Your scent…." He grumbled but Haruko didn't catch it.

"Huh?" she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Next time, wake me up," Rukawa said clearly. His voice and face passive but the intensity of his eyes gave him away.

"Hai, Rukawa-kun!" Haruko nodded and smiled at him. "Ja ne!" She turned to go but Rukawa held her wrist and pulled her back.

His sudden action caught her off guard that she stumbled on his chest. And when Haruko looked up, their eyes met, her breathe hitched.

"From now on, it's Kaede…." He whispered and brushed his lips so gently on hers. It was just for a second but for Haruko it was like eternity. Electricity flowed from her lips to her heart. "Ja."

Before her mind register what just happened, Rukawa was already on his bike and already on his way home. Haruko touched her lips and trembled with happiness.

_He kissed me!_

Her mind was screaming but her body was too stunned to react. After a moment, she broke into a giggle.

"Ru – Rukawa-kun kissed me!" Haruko exclaimed. "No, it's Kaede."

_Kaede._

_You're scent filled my senses_

_And warm my cold heart._

_You make me wish to be better_

_You are my sunflower._


End file.
